Приказ: не сдаваться
by tanya-ivanna
Summary: Коммандер Андерсон выжил в мясорубке Алькатраса. Майкл Вайсмен вернулся после побега. Им суждено было встретиться. Слэш. Использованы идеи фанфиков "One More Minute" и "Brothers In Arms" Tarlan


"Прекратить огонь! Прекратить огонь!"

Этот крик продолжал стоять у него в ушах, он слышал его в звенящей тишине, наступившей после бойни в душевой комнате Алькатраса. Хотя странно, как он вообще слышал этот повторяемый как мантра приказ Хаммела в грохоте выстрелов. Слышал его, стоя посреди открытого пространства и стреляя по позициям морских пехотинцев, слышал, когда первая пуля пронзила его грудь, слышал, когда вторая почти сразу же за первой прошила его ногу и швырнула на пол. Его крик агонии присоединился к какофонии выстрелов и предсмертным крикам его людей. Не имея сил поднять автомат, оставаясь в сознании железным усилием воли, он вытащил свою "Беретту" и продолжил огонь, пока пуля в предплечье не развернула его и не заставила его руку безжизненно упасть ему на лицо. На какой-то время он потерял сознание и уже не видел, как пал последний из его людей – молоденький лейтенант, оставивший свой пост, чтобы присоединиться к товарищам на пороге смерти. Когда он вынырнул из бездны забытья, все уже было кончено. "Прекратить огонь!.."

1.

Тела бойцов SEAL лежали в неестественных позах на полу душевой комнаты, там, где сила выстрелов швырнула их на холодный кафель, застывающая кровь стекала в ржавые сливные отверстия. Морпехи генерала Хаммела ходили среди тел, ногами отбрасывая выпавшее из мертвых пальцев оружие.

Хаммел стоял на коленях перед телом "котика", которому он только что закрыл глаза. Он убил своих братьев. Не важно, что он не сделал ни единого выстрела и не отдавал приказ открыть огонь – он отвечал за действия своих людей. И он убил своих братьев. Сколько лет, дней, часов отпущено ему самому, каждую секунду он будет чувствовать тяжесть этого греха на своей душе. Его братья. Как сказал коммандер Андерсон? "Мы проливали одну кровь в одну грязь". Андерсон. Мысли Хаммела обратились к командиру отряда SEAL. Если бы он не был таким упрямым, если бы сразу сдался, ничего этого не произошло бы. Почему судьбе было угодно, чтобы операцией командовал человек, до последнего следующий своему долгу и приказу? "Да что, к чертям, с тобой не так, мужик?" – вспомнил Хаммел свою в сердцах брошенную фразу, когда переговоры с Андерсоном перешли на крик. Если бы у Хаммела была еще одна минута, если бы его люди не спровоцировали огонь, смог бы он убедить коммандера, что он не намерен осуществлять свою угрозу и, сдавшись, "котики" не нарушат свою клятву защищать Родину? Но его люди не оставили ему выбора. И теперь он убил своих братьев.

- Господи Иисусе, я не хотел этого, - в который раз повторил Хаммел, поднимаясь с колен.

- Эй, генерал, здесь еще один жив, - донесся до него голос

Хаммел быстро подошел к небольшой группе своих людей, собравшихся возле распластанного на полу тела. Наклонившись, он бережно опустил на пол согнутую окровавленную руку, открывая лицо "котика". Он узнал его сразу, даже несмотря кровь, запекшуюся на покрытом камуфляжем лице. Андерсон. Жив. Но надолго ли? Хаммел не думал, что коммандер остается в сознании, но его веки дрогнули, открывая затуманенные зеленые глаза, из приоткрытых губ вырвался тихий стон, сопровождаемый струйкой крови.

- Медика. Срочно, - сухо приказал Хаммел.

- Зачем тратить на него время и медикаменты? – попытался возразить один из морпехов, но был резко осажден генералом.

- Потому что я отдал приказ, капитан.

Недовольный морпех повиновался, и, скрывая гримасу, отправился за фельдшером, а Хаммел снова обратил свое внимание на умирающего "котика". Андерсон, похоже, хотел что-то сказать, но Хаммел пресек его попытки, покачав головой:

- Не пытайся говорить, солдат.

На мгновение Хаммела охватило сомнение, стоит ли спасать жизнь коммандера. Он знал, что если тот выживет, то не поблагодарит его за это. Быть единственным выжившим, когда все твои товарищи мертвы – невыносимая ноша. Но он не мог взять еще один грех на свою душу. Пусть даже этим он лишит коммандра достоинства умереть со своими людьми. Хотя у него почти нет шансов. Мысль Хаммела подтвердилась, когда прибывший фельдшер бегло осмотрел раны коммандера и доложил генералу:

- Он очень плох. Его нужно срочно в госпиталь.

- Не приемлемо. Постарайся зафиксировать его, чтобы он протянул несколько часов. Все это скоро кончится. Так или иначе.

- Тогда нужен настоящий доктор. Я мало что могу сделать. И ему нужна кровь. Он теряет свою слишком быстро.

- Узнай, нет ли доктора среди заложников, - отдал приказ Хаммел и, бросив последний взгляд на распростертое у его ног тело коммандера, отправился к своим людям, собравшимся в дальнем углу душевой комнаты.

2.

Шансы, что среди 81 заложника окажется доктор, знающий, что делать при огнестрельных ранениях такой тяжести, были мизерны. Столь мизерны, как и вероятность выжить в бойне под автоматными и пулеметными очередями. Но Андерсон снова получил свой шанс.

Когда фельдшер открыл дверь главной камеры и обратился к заложникам, ему ответил высокий чернокожий мужчина в очках, одетый в дорогой костюм.

- Я попробую помочь. Правда, я не совсем доктор, но я знаю в совершенстве человеческий организм и его работу.

Фельдшеру было плевать, даже если бы доброволец был сантехником, воспользовавшимся возможностью на какое-то время покинуть камеру. Пожав плечами, он повел мужчину за собой в душевую комнату. Ужас и шок отразились на лице доктора, когда перед ним открылась картина бойни, но он быстро взял себя в руки, профессионализм возобладал над чувствами. Фельдшер подвел его к коммандеру, кивнул на распростертое тело, на стоящую рядом аптечку и отошел в сторону. Доктор опустился на колени, не обращая внимания на то, что дорогая ткань его брюк сразу же намокла в луже крови, и с бережной тщательностью принялся за дело. Когда он начал обследовать рану на груди, даже самого легкого прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы швырнуть Андерсона в новый ад агонии.

- Спокойно, спокойно, сынок, потерпи, мне нужно глянуть, как сильно ты вляпался, а потом я помогу тебе. Меня зовут доктор Моррис, доктор Теодор Моррис, - говорил доктор, не прерывая своей работы, и его глубокий баритон успокаивал раненого. – Ты словил три: в грудь, в бедро и в руку... Ты счастливчик, что пуля в бедре не задела артерию. Ты истек бы кровью за секунды. Но ты и так ее быстро теряешь. Нужно наложить жгут. Но сначала я вколю тебе морфин. Ты знаком с морфином, да, сынок?

Балансирующий на грани сознания Андерсон слегка кивнул. О да, он был хорошо знаком с полевыми ампулами обезболивающего наркотика. Он видел, как доктор взял его левую руку и ввел иглу в предплечье, но укола не почувствовал. Его тело и так было одной сплошной болью. Наркотик подействовал быстро, притупив агонию, и Андерсон нашел в себе силы, чтобы заговорить.

- Мои... – звук, вырвавшийся из его горла вместе с кровью, не был голосом, но он был слышен. – Люди...

Моррис поднял голову и посмотрел на раскиданные вокруг тела. Ему не нужно было ничего говорить, Андерсон прочитал ответ на его лице. Зеленые глаза, стеклянные от боли и наркотика, закрылись, отгораживая его от мира.

- Тебе нельзя говорить, - предупредил доктор. – Легкое пробито.

- Оставь меня, - прохрипел Андерсон.

- Нет, сынок, - покачал головой Моррис. – Ты еще послужишь своей стране.

Раненый не ответил, и доктор мог только надеяться, что он снова потерял сознание. Не теряя времени, он быстро перевязал раны на руке и берде и наложил на ногу жгут. Хотя артерия была не тронута, менее важные кровеносные сосуды были повреждены. Солдату грозила перспектива потерять ногу... если он выживет, конечно. Рана в груди давала мало шансов на это. Зафиксировав ее как только можно было в таких условиях, Моррис позвал околачивающегося поблизости фельдшера.

- Ему нужна кровь. Срочное переливание, - доктор посмотрел на висящую на шее раненого пластинку. - Нулевая положительная. Кто из ваших людей имеет такую группу?

- Генерал запрещает нам отдавать свою кровь во время боевых операций, - последовал ответ, однако, вспомнив, с каким выражением Хаммел отдал приказ помочь "котику", фельдшер добавил. – Я спрошу среди заложников.

Нужная группа была самой распространенной, и достаточное количество заложников вызвалось помочь, но Морриса беспокоило то, что ему приходилось верить добровольцам на слово, не имея оборудования для проверки группы крови. Одна ошибка будет стоить раненому жизни. Но выбирать не приходилось. Хорошо уже то, что в аптечке была система для переливания крови. Мысленно перекрестившись, Моррис ввел иглу в первого добровольца.

-/-

Теодор Моррис не знал, сколько времени он провел, стоя на коленях на покрытом кровью и грязью холодном кафельном полу душевой комнаты Алькатраса, склонившись над тяжело раненным солдатом. Полевая форма не имела никаких знаков различий, только бирка с группой крови имела отношение к личности владельца. Но Моррис хорошо разбирался в воинских подразделениях и спецназе, и ему не составило труда догадаться, что перед ним лежит "морской котик", и, судя по тому, как он вел себя в редкие проблески сознания, офицер, возможно, командующий офицер. Срок действия морфина заканчивался, и раненый снова метался в агонии. Его состояние ухудшалось с каждой минутой, теперь ко всему еще добавилась лихорадка. Ручейки пота стекали по грязному лбу, прокладывая дорожки в засохшей крови и зеленой краске. Дыхание становилось все более поверхностным и частым, время от времени тело "котика" сотрясала судорога кашля, извлекавшая поток крови из его легких. Моррис отсоединил очередного донора и повернулся, чтобы ослабить жгут. Покрывающие рану бинты тут же намокли от крови, но это было необходимое зло. Переключив внимание на рану на груди, доктор случайно поднял глаза и замер от неожиданности, натолкнувшись на горящий взгляд широко открытых зеленых глаз.

- Еще немного, сынок. Ты выкарабкаешься, - Моррис постарался вложить в свои слова уверенность, которой он не имел.

- Шон, - слово вырвалось из приоткрытых губ вместе с кашлем и сгустком крови.

- Что? – не понял Моррис.

- Меня зорвут Шон. Чарльз Шон Андерсон... коммандер... Navy SE... – остаток фразы потонул в приступе кашля.

- Шон, - сказал доктор, придерживая голову коммандера, чтобы тот не захлебнулся. – Ты боец. Тебя тренировали бороться. Только 10% мужчин обладают выносливостью "морских котиков". Так борись. Держись. Не сдавайся, коммандер! Ты не имеешь права сдаться сейчас. Ты слышишь меня? Это приказ! Не сдаваться!

Убаюкивающий голос Морриса приобрел стальную твердость, он выкрикивал последние слова, и в ответ на знакомый приказной тон глаза Андерсона снова открылись. Увидев что-то за спиной доктора, Андерсон собрал последние силы и прохрипел:

- Я... не... мог... приказать... сдаться...

Его тело обмякло, и Моррис аккуратно положил голову коммандера на кафельный пол, после чего повернулся посмотреть, что привлекло внимание раненого. За его спиной стоял генерал Хаммел.

- Как он? – спросил генерал.

- Как будто вас это волнует, - с горечью ответил доктор.

- Да. Он хороший солдат, - сказал генерал.

- Тогда зачем ты в него стрелял?

Хаммел не ответил. Помолчав минуту, он повторил свой вопрос:

- Как он?

- Плохо, - ответил Моррис, вытирая кровь, снова появившуюся на бледных губах. – Он тонет в своей собственной крови. И крови других, - добавил он, кивнув на шеренгу доноров. – Он умрет, если через час его не доставят в госпиталь.

- Через час все кончится, - бросил Хаммел и ушел, оставив доктора гадать, имел он в виду жизнь коммандера или захват Алькатраса.

Вздохнув, Моррис подозвал очередного донора.

3.

Сознание медленно возвращалось к Шону. Первой пришла боль. Она пронзала его тело с каждым ударом сердца. Затем он стал осознавать окружающее. Хотя он даже не пытался открыть глаза, он знал, что он уже не в Алькатрасе. Затхлый гнилой воздух душевой комнаты сменился стерильным запахом лекарств и антисептиков, присущим больницам. Шон ненавидел этот запах, он удушал его при каждом вдохе. Мысль о дыхании заставила его сконцентрироваться на этом процессе, и он с ужасом понял, что не может дышать. Паника захлестнула его, он попытался закричать, но не смог. Вместо собственного крика он услышал резкое бибиканье аппаратуры, топот ног и голоса, отдающие приказы, смысл которых он не мог понять. Затем темнота снова поглотила его.

-/-

Доктор Теодор Моррис стоял возле стеклянной стены, отделяющей палату реанимации от коридора, и смотрел на лежащего на больничной койке человека. Теперь его лицо было чисто вымыто, но даже без слоя грязи, крови и камуфляжа коммандера Андерсона было легко узнать. Внешность Андерсона соответствовала его жесткой, несгибаемой натуре. Худое лицо с правильными чертами, аккуратная, волосок к волоску короткая стрижка, тренированное, подтянутое тело. Но сейчас красивое лицо было смертельно бледным, а безжизненное тело было опутано всевозможными трубками и проводами. Аппарат искусственного дыхания вдыхал воздух в израненное неподвижное тело, датчики контролировали процессы в организме, все еще находящимся на грани жизни и смерти.

Со дня захвата Алькатраса прошла неделя. Как и говорил генерал Хаммел, все закончилось быстро. Сам Хаммел погиб и, по мнению Морриса, для него это был лучший выход. Прибывший спецназ принялся наводить порядок в бывшей тюрьме, чтобы переправить коммандера Андерсона, был срочно вызван вертолет, и Моррис полетел с ним, чтобы доложить команде хирургов о состоянии раненого. Андерсон был доставлен в военный госпиталь Сан-Франциско, и до сих пор находился здесь. Его состояние было слишком тяжелым, чтобы переправлять его на Восточное побережье, поближе к родной базе в Виргинии, да это и не имело особого смысла. Насколько понял Моррис, у коммандера не было семьи, его товарищи погибли, и навещать его могли только несколько офицеров-сослуживцев. Сам Моррис провел эту неделю здесь же, в Сан-Франциско, улаживая дела, которые привели его в Калифорнию, и сегодня должен был возвращаться в Нью-Йорк. Но он не мог улететь, не попрощавшись. Пусть даже Шон не знал, что он здесь.

В реанимации начался обход. Затянутый в белое хирург, сопровождаемый медсестрой, вошел в палату Андерсона и проверил состояние раненого, по ходу осмотра давая указания, которые медсестра записывала в карту больного. Когда они вышли, Моррис остановил доктора. Они знали друг друга, этот хирург оперировал Андерсона по прибытии в госпиталь.

- Как он, доктор?

- Состояние до сих пор тяжелое, - ответил хирург. – Но он стает сильнее с каждым днем. Возможно, скоро мы позволим ему приходить в себя. Вы хорошо зафиксировали его изначально, доктор Моррис, это помогло ему сохранить и ногу, и руку. Больше всего меня беспокоит его легкое и опасность внутреннего кровотечения. Он не может позволить себе потерять ни одной капли крови, его кровяное давление до сих пор остается критически низким. Но у него есть все шансы снова стать на ноги. Возможно, даже вернуться в SEAL.

Моррис задумчиво кивнул головой. Нагрузки "морских котиков" были непосильны для большинства людей, и неудивительно, если после таких ран Андерсон не сможет преодолеть физический барьер… Даже если он преодолеет психологический. Взгляд чернокожего доктора снова устремился через толстое стекло к неподвижному телу на кровати.

- Он не из тех, кто сдается, - тихо сказал Моррис.

4.

Коммандер Чарльз Шон Андерсон стоял посреди больничной палаты и смотрел на бежевую униформу офицера флота, лежащую на кровати. Ему предстояло надеть ее, и это испытание казалось более тяжелым, чем Адская неделя. Но он сам настоял на том, чтобы его выписали из госпиталя сегодня. Даже вопреки мнению врачей. Вопреки тому, что его состояние было далеко от удовлетворительного. Черт, правду говоря, он с трудом мог стоять, и то, что у него были ранены правые рука и нога, делало костыль почти бесполезным. Но он не мог здесь больше оставаться. Не мог проводить целые дни в одиночной палате, наедине с преследующими его призраками. Сколько раз он просыпался от собственного крика, снова и снова переживая во сне бойню Алькатраса? Сколько раз, закрывая глаза, видел перед собой лица погибших товарищей? Погибших по его вине. Должен ли был он сразу сдаться? Должен ли был нарушить свой долг и свой приказ, чтобы спасти своих людей? Будь у него еще одна минута, какое решение он бы принял? Но его лишили выбора. Сослуживцы, навещавшие его в госпитале в последние недели, рассказали ему о том, что произошло после бойни в душевой комнате. Странно, но известие о смерти генерала Хаммела повергло его в скорбь. Генерал был достойным человеком, который по-своему выполнял свой долг. Он был солдатом до мозга костей, таким, как Андерсон. Шон не был удивлен, что Хаммел не собирался использовать газ, так же как и не был удивлен предательством отступников-морпехов. Но все это осталось в прошлом. Впереди его ждало будущее.

Командование полностью оправдало действия коммандера, и после выздоровления ему предстояло вернуться на службу. Если его не спишут на берег по состоянию здоровья. Но об этом пока рано судить, должно пройти еще как минимум два месяца, прежде чем раны окончательно заживут и боль перестанет преследовать его. И он собирался провести эти два месяца дома, в Виргинии, желательно, выполняя легкие служебные обязанности. Или хотя бы просто сидя в штабе. Что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь себя от преследующих воспоминаний и чувства вины.

Эти мысли вернули Шона к насущным проблемам. Ему нужно было сменить госпитальную пижаму на офицерскую форму, и времени оставалось в обрез. Все его больничные бумаги были уже готовы и подписаны, сумка с туалетными принадлежностями и вещами, накопленными за месячное пребывание в госпитале, собрана, и скоро должен был появиться санитар с креслом на колесах, в котором по больничным правилам он должен был покинуть госпиталь. Собравшись с силами, Шон приступил к переодеванию. Пижаму удалось сбросить легко, но натянуть брюки на раненую ногу оказалось почти непосильной задачей. С кителем дело пошло лучше, но затем взгляд Шона упал на носки и начищенные до блеска туфли. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, как сможет согнуться, чтобы надеть это. Но будь он проклят, если обратится за помощью. Сцепив зубы и борясь с накатывающими волнами головокружения и тошноты, он взял носок и потянулся к немеющей правой ноге. Потом левой. Есть. Плевать, что шнурки завязаны кое-как. Довольный проделанной работой, Шон выпрямился и вытер бисеринки пота со лба. Отдохнув несколько минут и решив, что он не свалится на пол, если сейчас встанет, Шон ухватился за изножье кровати и медленно поднялся. И с таким трудом натянутые брюки едва не слетели с его тощих бедер.

- Fuck, - выругался коммандер, подхватывая их и затягивая ремень на последнюю дырочку. Этого оказалось недостаточно. У него никогда не было ни одного лишнего грамма веса, но месяц ранения съел все, что у него было между кожей и костями, атрофировав упругие мышцы и превратив его в обтянутый прозрачной кожей скелет. Опираясь о стены, Шон прошел в тесную ванную комнату и глянул на себя в зеркало. Форма висела на нем мешком, лицо было смертельно бледным, светлые волосы, отросшие за время пребывания в госпитале, торчали во все стороны.

- Fuck, - повторил он и, склонившись над раковиной, открыл холодную воду. Брызнув несколько раз пригоршнями на лицо, он провел влажными ладонями по волосам, приглаживая их назад. Снова глянув в зеркало и убедившись, что если он и не сильно похож на человека, то ничего больше сделать не может, Шон вернулся в палату. Едва он успел добраться до кровати, дверь открылась, и санитар вкатил кресло.

- Готовы, коммандер? Все собрали? Документы, вещи, лекарства? – спросил санитар.

- Да, - кратко ответил Андерсон, беря свою сумку и опускаясь в кресло.

На выходе из палаты их встретил доктор.

- Коммандер, вы уверены, что хотите покинуть госпиталь? Я по-прежнему считаю, что вам следует пробыть здесь еще как минимум неделю, - сказал он. Окинув взглядом Андерсона, он добавил. – Сейчас вы выглядите хуже, чем утром. Все в порядке?

- Да, все хорошо, - ответил Шон. – И я настаиваю на выписке.

Пожав плечами, доктор отступил в сторону.

- Удачи, коммандер.

Санитар покатил кресло к лифту. Путешествие на первый этаж и через вестибюль было коротким. Изредка к Шону доносились пожелания счастливого пути и выздоровления, на которые он просто кивал. Наконец, раздвижные входные двери госпиталя открылись перед ним, и он полной грудью вдохнул прохладный воздух Сан-Франциско. По крайней мере, попытался вдохнуть, насколько позволяла боль в груди. Поднявшись на ноги, он взял свою легкую сумку, протянутый костыль и, холодно поблагодарив санитара, поковылял к стоянке такси.

Молодой таксист выскочил из машины и услужливо открыл дверцу, когда к его такси приблизился явно раненый офицер. Он попытался помочь офицеру сесть в машину, но ледяной взгляд зеленых глаз быстро прервал его намерение. Оставив офицера самому устраиваться на сидении, таксист вернулся за руль и спросил, включая зажигание:

- Куда, сэр?

- Аэропорт.

-/-

Шону повезло: ближайший рейс в нужную точку Виргинии был всего через два часа, и на него еще оставались билеты. Чтобы убить оставшееся до посадки время, он отправился в кафетерий и, тяжело опустившись в пластиковое кресло за столиком, заказал кофе. Игнорируя взгляды посетителей кафе, демонстрирующих характерное людям нездоровое любопытство по отношению к калеке, и заигрывающую улыбку официантки, оценившей его красивое лицо и высокое стройное тело, Шон тяжело облокотился о столик и отхлебнул горячую жидкость. Крепкое кофе было вещью, все еще противопоказанной ему, но он боялся, что если добавит в него сливки и сахар, его просто стошнит. Когда первый глоток благополучно улегся в желудке, Шон засунул руку в карман и вытащил пузырек с обезболивающими таблетками. Покрутив его в руках, он бросил взгляд на циферблат дорогих часов на левом запястье. Поколебавшись, он засунул пузырек назад в карман. По времени ему пора было принимать таблетки, но он решил отложить это на час, по опыту зная, как тяжело переносить турбулентность в воздухе. Лучше, если во время взлета он будет под действием таблеток, а сейчас, пока он неподвижно сидит за столиком в кафетерии, боль можно терпеть и так. Да, еще час он может потерпеть. Потом перелет и... дом. Шон подумал об экспенсивном плавучем доме, в котором он проводил свободные от службы часы. Пустом, холодном, в котором его никто не ждал. Но на военно-морской базе он, по крайней мере, может найти себе какое-то занятие. Если бы только его тело перестало болеть... Если бы только воспоминания о душевой комнате Алькатраса перестали его преследовать...

5.

Доктор Теодор Моррис стоял в секретной комнате квартиры на 63-й и Мэдисон и с хмурым видом смотрел на экран монитора, прикрепленного к камере слежения в квартире. Ему не нравилось то, что он видел. Камера показывала молодого человека в измятой майке и спортивных штанах, который лежал на кровати, прижав к себе подушку. Эта картина была неизменной всю последнюю неделю, и Моррис мог бы заподозрить, что что-то случилось с камерой, если бы не было уверен, что, войди он сейчас в квартиру, он увидит Майкла Вайсмена, лежащего в такой позе на кровати.

Прошла ровно неделя с тех пор, как Моррис и его люди поймали Майкла после того, как он сбежал к своей семье. Хотя "поймали" было неподходящее слово. Они просто натолкнулись на него, сидящего в парке и с отсутствующим видом крошащего сладкую булочку собравшимся вокруг голубям. Он не обратил никакого внимания на окруживший его спецназ, на нацеленное ему в голову и грудь оружие, он не поднял головы, даже когда Моррис подошел к нему. Это напоминало день, когда его мозг отказал, но в этот раз тело продолжало функционировать. Он безропотно повиновался, когда Моррис заставил его встать со скамейки. Выбросив остатки булочки, он так же покорно завел руки за спину и позволил надеть на себя наручники из особой сверхпрочной стали. Только после этого он поднял на Морриса огромные ярко-голубые глаза и сказал единственную фразу:

- Я не убегу.

И Моррис содрогнулся от глубины боли и безнадежности в его взгляде. Они не разговаривали по дороге в квартиру на 63-й и Мэдисон, но, снова заключив Майкла под охрану, Моррис попытался выяснить, что произошло. Поначалу Майкл никак не реагировал на его вопросы, но потом сухими скупыми фразами рассказал, что он признался Лизе, кто он такой, и она отказалась признать в нем своего мужа. "Ты не тот Майкл, которого я полюбила и вышла замуж. Да-да, я поняла, что ты остаешься им же, но это тело – это не он". Она забрала дочь и ушла, оставив его ошеломленного посреди улицы. В один момент то, ради чего он жил весь прошлый год, исчезло, разбившись на миллиарды режущих сердце кусочков.

- Вы можете не искать их, док. Они не представляют для вас угрозы. Я не нужен им. И я никуда не сбегу отсюда, потому что мне некуда идти. И не к кому.

Сказав это, Майкл развернулся, ушел в спальню и лег на кровать. С тех пор он почти не вставал с нее.

Моррис не настаивал на возобновлении тренировок и вообще не трогал подопечного. Дело было не только в подавленном душевном состоянии Майкла. Своим побегом Майкл разорвал ту протянувшуюся между ними ниточку доверительных отношений, которую даже можно было назвать дружбой. Ученый-Моррис сделал вывод, что не стоит слишком сильно эмоционально вовлекаться в собственный научный проект, а Морриса-человека оттолкнуло предательство. Но как бы там ни было, в проект по созданию сверхчеловека было вложено слишком много денег, и пора было продолжать работу. Тем более, что теперь финансирующий проект Пентагон изменил свое мнение и стал требовать не просто человека с уникальными способностями, а тренированного бойца и спецагента. И Моррис был достаточно умен, чтобы спорить с Пентагоном. Как однажды сказал Майкл? "Если проект закроют, меня вывезут отсюда в мешке для мусора". Но доктор не имел ни малейшего понятия, как осуществить поставленную задачу. Упражнения, которые он заставлял делать Майкла, носили исследовательский характер, краткая попытка обучить подопечного боевым искусствам оказалась провальной, и Моррис трезво осознавал, что хотя за прошедший год Майклу приходилось выполнять несколько спецзаданий, все они шли наперекосяк и просто чудом в итоге успешно выполнялись. И также Моррис хорошо знал свои возможности и прекрасно осознавал, что у него элементарно нет необходимых знаний и навыков, чтобы выполнить поставленную Пентагоном задачу. Как будто в ответ на его мысли зазвонил сотовый, и на экране Моррис увидел номер куратора проекта из Пентагона. Тяжело вздохнув, Моррис поднес сотовый к уху.

- Доктор Моррис слушает.

Закончив разговор, он захлопнул телефон, сунул его в карман и с еще более хмурым видом повернулся к своему ассистенту.

- Они уже требуют отчет о достигнутых результатах. Пока только в телефонном режиме. Но если они приедут проинспектировать лично, и мы покажем им это, - доктор кивнул на тело на экране, не сдвинувшееся за прошедшее время ни на дюйм, - это будет катастрофой большей, чем когда нас заставили заменить мистеру Вайсмену мозг.

- Но в этот раз физически с ним все в порядке, его тело функционирует, - ответил лысый ассистент. – Все, чего не хватает мистеру Вайсмену – это дисциплины.

- Дисциплины? – переспросил Моррис, и вдруг его осенила мысль. – Дисциплины. А кто лучше всего может привить дисциплину, чем?..

Не закончив фразы, он быстро вытащил из кармана сотовый и принялся лихорадочно листать телефонную книгу.

- Он должен уже выйти из госпиталя, - бормотал доктор себе под нос под встревоженным взглядом своего ассистента.

6.

Резкий звонок телефона разбудил Шона среди ночи. Выругавшись, он на ощупь потянулся к телефону, выругался второй раз, когда правая рука задела что-то на прикроватной тумбочке и рана напомнила о себе острой болью, и, наконец, поднял трубку.

- Андерсон, - буркнул он.

То, что он услышал в ответ, заставило его резко сесть в кровати. Хотя он едва не поплатился за это тем, свалившись на подушки бесформенной кучей, когда остальные раны и слабость дали о себе знать болью и головокружением.

- Да, сэр. Так точно, сэр.

Когда собеседник на другом конце положил трубку, Шон пару секунд смотрел на безжизненный кусок пластика в своей руке. Какого черта командованию понадобилось, чтобы его срочно доставили в Пентагон? Настолько срочно, что специально для этого отправили вертолет. Прошел почти месяц после того, как он выписался из госпиталя, но ему было еще далеко до полноценного возвращения на службу, пока все, на что у Шона хватало сил – это бумажная штабная работа. То, что он всегда ненавидел. Как и общение со штабными крысами. Он всегда был человеком действия, прирожденным полевым офицером, и хотя звание позволяло ему переложить выполнение операций на нижестоящих, он по-прежнему лично отправлялся на задания. По крайней мере, так было до последней операции в Алькатрасе.

Отогнав непрошенные мысли, Шон откинул одеяло вылез из кровати. Быстро умывшись и побрившись, он вытащил из шкафа парадную форму и принялся одеваться. Через минуту человек, разбуженный среди ночи, превратился в вышколенного офицера, безупречность которого нарушалась только тростью, которую Шон решил взять с собой, не зная, как долго продлится поездка и не особо доверяя своей ноге. Через пятнадцать минут он уже был в воздухе на пути к Пентагону.

-/-

Шону приходилось бывать здесь достаточно часто, однако комната, куда его провели на этот раз, была ему незнакома. За столом сидело несколько военных и гражданских, но Шон знал только своего командующего. Тот представил его присутствующим:

- Коммандер Андерсон. Это о нем речь.

- Ну что ж, позвольте мне ввести коммандера в курс дела, - раздался смутно знакомый голос, и когда человек, сидящий спиной к Шону, встал и повернулся, Андерсону понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не ахнуть от неожиданности.

- Доктор Моррис? – все еще не веря своим глазам, сказал он.

Моррис широко улыбнулся, явно польщенный.

- Значит, вы меня запомнили? – спросил он.

- Трудно забыть человека, который спас тебе жизнь, - ответил Шон.

- Я рад видеть, что теперь вы выглядите значительно лучше.

Моррис окинул взглядом коммандера, ему очень понравилось то, что он увидел перед собой. Андерсон действительно был именно тем, кто ему нужен. Гладко выбритое лицо утратило смертельную белизну, хотя оставалось бледным и худым, с запавшими щеками и тенями под глазами. Но взгляд зеленых глаз был твердым, решительным и отрицал саму мысль о слабости. Густые светлые волосы чуть отросли, но были безжалостно зачесаны назад волосок к волоску. Несмотря на трость, коммандер стоял по стойке смирно, гордо поднятая голова и прямая спина были естественны для него, как и форма. Белая крахмальная рубашка, галстук, китель были безупречны, хотя тренированный глаз Морриса видел, что форма сидит слегка мешком. Шон явно еще не набрал свой обычный вес, а судя по тому, каким худым он был во время ранения, сейчас коммандер должен был находиться на грани истощения.

Командующий SEAL привлек к себе внимание, постучав ручкой по столу.

- Коммандер, доктор Моррис занимается секретным правительственным проектом. Он обратился к нам с просьбой предоставить вас в его распоряжение для выполнения особого задания. Я сообщил доктору Моррису о состоянии вашего здоровья, но он продолжает настаивать именно на вашей кандидатуре. Поскольку род деятельности доктора Морриса не имеет отношения к Navy, а тем более SEAL, и в данный момент вы не состоите на активной службе, я оставляю на ваше рассмотрение, принимать предложение доктора Морриса или нет. Если вы согласны – мы пойдем навстречу коллегам и организуем вам временный перевод. Прошу вас, доктор Моррис, введите коммандера Андерсона в курс дела.

Моррис откашлялся и постарался как можно кратче изложить то, что он уже объяснил ранее собравшимся в комнате.

- Я работаю над проектом по созданию правительственного агента, наделенного сверхъестественными силой и способностями. Эксперимент прошел успешно, и такой человек существует. Его физическая сила, выносливость, устойчивость к болезням и старению в несколько раз превышают обычные человеческие. Но вторая часть проекта состоит в том, чтобы из этого человека сделать бойца. И тут я бессилен, потому как сознание этого человека – это сознание обычного страхового агента, далекого от какого-либо проявления насилия, к тому же он по-сути неуправляем. И когда я размышлял над этим, мне пришло в голову, что единственный, кто может добиться успеха в этом случае – это офицер SEAL. И я не имею в виду просто тренировки "котиков". Я видел, на что вы способны, коммандер. И я прошу вашей помощи.

Шон выслушал Морриса с бесстрастным видом, но в душе он не переставал задавать себе вопрос, не принял ли он случайно больше таблеток, чем прописано, или, может, обезболивающее накопилось в его организме и теперь выкидывает шутки с его сознанием, устраивая галлюцинации. Но нет, своего командующего списать на галлюцинацию он не мог.

- Сэр, могу я поговорить с доктором Моррисом наедине? – обратился к нему Шон. – Я не могу принять решение, основываясь только на предоставленных фактах.

- Да, пройдите туда, - командующий кивнул на закрытую дверь.

Четко развернувшись, Шон пошел в указанном направлении, стараясь не сильно хромать, хотя раненая нога затекла от долгого стояния неподвижно. Моррис последовал за ним. Оказавшись наедине, Шон позволил частично соскользнуть маске бесстрастности.

- Доктор, что это за бред о сверхчеловеке? Что действительно вы от меня хотите?

- Это не бред, Шон, - покачал головой Моррис, умышленно называя коммандера по имени. – Я действительно создал его. Я не доктор медицины, но вы не задумывались, почему я точно знал, что нужно сделать для вашего тела, чтобы продлить вам жизнь там, в Алькатрасе?

Шон задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу. Он действительно не подумал об этом.

Поколебавшись, Моррис решил, что он имеет право открыть коммандеру Андерсону государственную тайну, и рассказал о создании Майкла Вайсмена, а также о последовавших за этим проблемах.

- Теперь он сутками лежит на кровати, а Пентагон требует от меня предоставить им на блюдечке супербойца, - закончил свою речь доктор.

Мысль о галлюционации снова посетила Шона, но теперь он быстро от нее отказался. Такой бред его голова не смогла бы породить.

- И вы хотите, чтобы я сделал из страхового агента "котика" с удесятеренной силой? – уточнил Андерсон.

- Да, - подтвердил Моррис.

- Прекрасно, - кивнул головой Шон, все-таки решив принять все вышесказанное за истину. – Тогда почему вы не попросите предоставить вам сержанта из учебного лагеря, который всю жизнь занимается тренировками? Я никогда не работал с новобранцами. Когда я отбирал людей в свой отряд, они уже знали все, что нужно, чтобы участвовать в боевых заданиях.

- Мне не нужен просто тренер, - ответил Моррис. – Мне нужен человек с железной волей и дисциплиной, который не отступает, не сдается и до последнего держит приказ. И мне нужно вбить эти качества в мистера Вайсмена.

Шон хмыкнул и покачал головой, затем прикинул свои возможности. Предложение Морриса продолжало не впечатлять его, но с другой стороны, что он теряет? Еще один месяц протирания задницы в штабе, слыша перешептывания за своей спиной? И если работа ему не понравится, он всегда может вернуться назад на базу. И у него был неоплатный долг перед Моррисом.

- Окей, док. Я согласен.

- Великолепно, - просиял Моррис. – Тогда собирайте вещи, коммандер, через два дня я жду вас в Нью-Йорке.

7.

Майкл лежал на кровати в квартире, которую он про себя называл "террариум". Когда ровно в 8:00 на пороге появился доктор Моррис с завтраком, Майкл удивленно вскинул брови. Со дня побега завтрак, также как обед и ужин, ему доставляли подъемником в маленькой кухоньке. Поставив поднос на столик, Моррис подошел к возвышению, на котором находилась отведенная под спальню часть квартиры.

- Мистер Вайсмен, – обратился он к Майклу, - я ранее говорил вам об изменении в ваших тренировках. Сегодня ровно в 10:00 я прибуду к вам с человеком, который теперь будет заниматься вашим обучением. Просьба встретить его в более-менее приличном виде и вертикальном положении.

У Майкла возникло искушение послать и доктора, и его человека к черту, но он сдержался. Потому что это требовало усилия. Но когда доктор ушел, природное любопытство одержало верх. Майкл сполз с кровати и прошлепал в ванную. Приведя себя в порядок и натянув первые попавшиеся майку и штаны, он спустился в зал, поковырялся в подносе с очередной жижей и принялся ждать.

Ровно в 10:00 бронированные входные двери открылись, пропуская доктора Морриса и высокого мужчину в зеленой военной полевой форме. Когда взгляд Майкла упал на незнакомца, голубые глаза широко распахнулись и Майкл почувствовал, что не может отвести взгляд. Даже если бы хотел. Это был самый красивый мужчина, что Майкл видел в своей жизни. Не то чтобы он когда-либо обращал внимание на мужчин, но мимо этого просто невозможно было пройти. Мужчине было лет 35-40, высокий, около 6 футов, и большая часть его роста приходилась на длинные ноги, переходящие в стройные бедра. Тонкую талию, казалось, можно было обхватить пальцами, а плечи были широкими и красиво развернутыми. Короткие густые волосы цвета бледного золота обрамляли скульптурно вылепленное лицо: тонкий прямой нос, высокие острые скулы, полные губы. Взгляд Майкла встретился со взглядом незнакомца, и он почувствовал, что тонет в зеленых глубинах, губительных, как заколдованный лес, и холодных, как воды океана. Майкл вздрогнул. Внезапно он почувствовал желание – нет, потребность – вскочить и убежать, куда угодно, на край земли, но подальше от этих глаз, и в то же время он знал, что уже поздно, что-то произошло, и его жизнь никогда больше не будет такой, как прежде.

Шон не знал, что он увидит в квартире на 63-й и Мэдисон. По рассказам Морриса он представлял мистера Вайсмена каким угодно, но совершенно не был готов к тому, что открылось его взору, когда он вошел в квартиру. На низком бортике бассейна сидел молодой, лет 25, человек. Стройное гибкое тело было сильным, заношенная майка не скрывала идеально очерченные мускулы под гладкой золотистой кожей. Одна нога была согнута в колене, демонстрируя изгиб бедра и босую стопу. Взгляд Шона соскользнул по худой руке с длинными тонкими, хрупкими на вид пальцами и поднялся вверх. Густые каштановые волосы завивались на кончиках и торчали во все стороны, явно безразличные их обладателю. Черты лица мальчика были неправильными, и вместе с тем привлекательными, даже решительный квадратный подбородок не портил миловидности юного лица. Изогнутые брови темными дугами взметались над обрамленными длинными ресницами глазами, а сами глаза… Шон никогда в жизни не видел таких глаз. Черт, он даже никогда не видел такого цвета, хотя за годы службы он изучил все оттенки неба и воды. Эти огромные, широко распахнутые глаза были самого яркого голубого цвета, что только можно вообразить, и Шон инстинктивно знал, что дело не в цвете радужки, а в сиянии, что шло из самой сущности Майкла Вайсмена. Эти глаза смотрели прямо в его душу, и в них был… страх? Растерянность? Шон не знал, но все в этом мальчике, сама поза его босоногой фигуры выражала беззащитность и ранимость вопреки силе его тела. И одно Шон знал точно: этот мальчик был бесконечно одинок.

Доктор Моррис разбил чары, вернув Шона и Майкла назад к реальности. Подойдя к своему подопечному, он представил гостя:

- Мистер Вайсмен, позвольте представить вам коммандера Чарльза Андерсона, Navy SEAL. Коммандер, мистер Вайсмен.

Коммандер кивнул, но не подал руки. Он стоял по стойке смирно, заложив руки за спину, его губы были твердо сжаты. Майкл не знал, то ли такое поведение было присуще спецназовцам, то ли коммандер выражал свое презрение. Он попытался вспомнить, какому званию флотский коммандер соответствует в армии. Кажется, подполковник. Подумать только. И не просто из какого-либо подразделения, а самого элитного и высокопрофессионального спецназа в мире. Моррис решил бить наверняка. И этот офицер явно знал что делать, если продвинулся настолько высоко в его возрасте. Неудивительно, что у него такой взгляд.

- Коммандер будет заниматься вашими тренировками, мистер Вайсмен, вы должны полностью подчиняться ему и выполнять все приказы. Надеюсь, вы хорошо сработаетесь. А сейчас я оставлю вас познакомиться поближе. Коммандер, за вами заедут. Всего хорошего.

Вежливо поклонившись присутствующим, Моррис покинул квартиру. Майкл едва сдержал порыв броситься за доктором, ухватить его за рукав и умолять не оставлять его наедине с коммандером. И когда бронированная дверь захлопнулась, он уже жалел, что не сделал этого. Тяжело вздохнув, Майкл поднял глаза на своего наставника.

Коммандер не смотрел на него. Вместо этого его взгляд блуждал по декорированной кирпичом, плющом и тренажерами квартире. Легкое недоумение отразилось на красивом лице, но никакого вопроса не последовало. Вместо этого губы коммандера сжались еще сильнее, превратившись в тонкую линию, на скулах заходили желваки. Увидев столик и два стула, офицер направился к ним. Майкл заметил, что он двигается немного скованно, но кто этих "котиков" знает, может, им так положено. Может, они вообще не люди.

Опустившись на стул, коммандер впервые заговорил, и Майкл буквально подпрыгнул, услышав его голос. Коммандер выглядел самым жестким человеком, что только можно себе вообразить, но тембр его голоса оказался тихим и мягким, едва ли не ласкающим. "Интересно, как он может командовать таким голосом?" – мелькнуло в голове Майкла.

- Покажите мне, на что способны.

Смысл фразы не сразу дошел молодому человеку.

- Показать? – переспросил он.

- Да. Мне нужно вас тренировать, правильно? Я должен знать, какую нагрузку вам давать.

- Держу пари, вам такая нагрузка и не снилась, - задиристо ответил Майкл.

Он сам удивился вдруг проснувшемуся желанию поставить коммандера на место, доказать ему, что он сверхчеловек. Андерсон не ответил на выпад, только вздернул пшеничную бровь. Сцепив зубы, Майкл отправился к тренажерам.

Коммандер тестировал его два часа, отдавая приказы своим мягким голосом. То, что он требовал от Майкла, кардинально отличалось от того, что требовалось доктору Моррису и нескольким другим инструкторам, пытавшимся работать с ним. Некоторые упражнения вообще оставили Майкла в недоумении, зачем это нужно коммандеру. Никогда не будучи молчуном, Майкл, наконец, не выдержал и спросил:

- Зачем вам все это? Почему вы не спросите меня, умею ли я стрелять, или драться, или, скажем, плавать?

- В этом нет необходимости, - ответил Андерсон.

- Почему? Разве не этим занимаются "морские котики"?

- Потому что вы должны забыть все, что знали раньше, и научиться делать это по-новому, - бесстрастно сказал коммандер.

- Зашибись, - прошептал Майкл, бессило опустившись на пол. Ближайшие месяцы показались ему длинными и безрадостными.

-/-

К тому моменту, как Моррис оставил его наедине с Майклом Вайсменом, Шон мог думать только о том, как не свалиться на пол от боли, разрывавшей его тело на части. Он осознавал что, возможно, ведет себя грубо с мальчиком, но все его силы уходили на то, чтобы стоять прямо. Воспользовавшись возможностью сесть, он почувствовал себя немного лучше. Но ненадолго. Неподвижное сидение на жестком стуле скоро вызвало новый вид агонии. Бросив украдкой взгляд на наручные часы, Шон поднялся и спросил разрешения воспользоваться ванной комнатой. Майкл быстро вскочил и провел его по странной квартире в нужном направлении. По пути Шон осматривался по сторонам. Это жилище было более безликое, чем отсек на подводной лодке. Не то чтобы плавучий дом Шона был особо уютным, но здесь отсутствовал любой намек на человеческую теплоту. Моррис говорил, что мальчик прожил здесь год. Как он с ума не сошел в этих кирпичных стенах…

Дойдя до ванной комнаты, Шон поблагодарил Майкла и закрыл за собой дверь, после чего обессилено привалился к ней. Частое дыхание судорожно вырывалось сквозь сжатые зубы, капли пота стекали по смертельно бледному лицу. Через минуту Шон нашел в себе силы оторваться от двери и сделать пару шатающихся шагов к раковине. Набрав в стаканчик воды, он достал из кармана пузырек с обезболивающим и вытряхнул на ладонь таблетку. Половину прописанной дозы. На минуту он поколебался, не вытряхнуть ли вторую, но затем закрыл пузырек и засунул обратно в карман. Он много раз видел, как после огнестрельных ранений солдаты подсаживались на обезболивающее, оставаясь зависимыми от него после выздоровления. Шон знал, что из-за тяжести своих ранений ему предстоит еще долго использовать наркотик, и ему грозит подобная участь. Но он не собирался сдаваться. Выпив таблетку, он тяжело облокотился об раковину, дожидаясь, пока она подействует, затем умыл холодной водой лицо. Когда он вытирался висящим рядом полотенцем, его взгляд упал на полочку возле зеркала. Туалетные принадлежности, электробритва… По крайней мере, хоть что-то нормальное человеческое. Непрошенная мысль о Майкле, пользующимся этими принадлежностями, принимающего душ в кабинке со стеклянной дверью, волной накатила на него. Он гнал мысли об этом совершенном теле последние два часа, и боль в его израненном теле помогала ему в этом, но теперь ничто не могло отвлечь его от мысленного зрелища золотистой кожи, покрытой бисеринками пота, под которой играли гладкие мускулы, выполняющие ритмичные движения. Шон застонал, когда в его теле появилась новая боль, никак не связанная с его ранами. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз желание такой силы охватывало его… если он вообще желал кого-либо настолько сильно, как Майкла Вайсмена. Шон закрыл глаза и попытался вернуть тело под свой контроль.

- Я слишком стар для этого, - пробормотал он.

-/-

Когда доктор Моррис вечером зашел навестить Майкла, тот лежал на кровати, прижав к себе подушку – в той же позе, что и всю последнюю неделю. Но теперь на его лице была не апатия, а задумчивость, Майкл усиленно размышлял о чем-то.

- Мистер Вайсмен? – тихо позвал Моррис, подходя к кровати, опасаясь вспугнуть подопечного, который, казалось, не заметил его появления. Моррис хорошо помнил, как опасно пугать Майкла, тот в панике запросто мог сломать пару костей, прежде чем разберется, что к чему.

- А, док, привет, - поприветствовал Морриса мальчик, садясь на кровати. О чем бы он ни размышлял, похоже, он был рад, что его прервали.

- Как прошел день? – поинтересовался Моррис.

- А то вы не знаете. Только не говорите мне, что вы не следили через эти чертовы камеры, понапихиванные на потолке.

- Время от времени, - признался доктор. – Но не постоянно. Я доверяю коммандеру Андерсону, а то, что он заставил вас делать, не имеет никакого смысла с медицинской точки зрения.

От упоминания Андерсона на лицо Майкла набежала легкая тень, и он со вздохом повалился назад на подушки.

- Между вами все в порядке? – забеспокоился доктор. – Вы поладили?

- Поладили? Да мы даже не говорили, точнее, он не сказал ни слова, если не считать того, что он командовал мной как взводом солдат! – пожаловался Майкл. – Если бы я не знал вас лучше, док, то заподозрил бы, что он – еще одно ваше порождение. В которое вы вселили свой экспериментальный неудачно созданный мозг.

Моррис хмыкнул.

- О нет, позвольте вас заверить, мистер Вайсмен, что коммандера Андерсона создала природа. И он сам.

Майкл помолчал пару мгновений, потом спросил:

- Что вы рассказали ему обо мне, док?

- Правду, - ответил Моррис. – Всю правду как она есть, о вас и об этом эксперименте. И не смотрите на меня так удивленно. Если в мире есть человек, которому можно доверить государственную тайну, так это коммандер Андерсон.

- Если коммандер такой непогрешимый, что он тогда делает здесь, участвуя в сомнительном эксперименте, вместо того, чтобы выполнять свой долг? – не удержался от вопроса Майкл.

- Он выполнял и будет выполнять свой долг перед Родиной, пусть вас это не волнует, мистер Вайсмен. В настоящий момент коммандер находится в отпуске и любезно согласился пожертвовать своим личным временем. Но возвращаясь к вашему предыдущему вопросу. А почему вас это интересует?

- Просто он смотрел на меня… - Майкл запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Не знаю. Иногда он смотрел на меня так, как будто я кусок грязи на его начищенном ботинке, иногда мне казалось, что его сейчас стошнит, а иногда…

Майкл запнулся снова, на этот раз погрузившись в воспоминания. Несколько раз, внезапно повернувшись к коммандеру, он ловил на себе его взгляд, который горел зеленым огнем. Майкл не мог сказать, что было в этом взгляде, но чувствовал, что его тело и душу обволакивает теплом.

- Иногда мне казалось, что он видит во мне живого человека, - тихо закончил он.

Моррис не ответил. Вместо этого он сел в кресло, сложил ладони домиком и принялся внимательно изучать своего подопечного. Что-то сегодня пошло не так, как планировалось. Когда несколько часов назад он на лимузине отвозил Шона в предоставленную ему квартиру, коммандер был бледнее обычного и на вопросы Морриса отвечал скупыми фразами. Моррис списал это на боль от ран, упрямый коммандер в порыве глупой гордости даже не пользовался сегодня тростью, но теперь доктор был уверен, что здесь что-то еще. И мистер Вайсмен, лежащий на спине на кровати, слепо уставившийся в потолок и даже не замечающий затянувшегося молчания, подтверждал эту уверенность. Впрочем, что бы это ни было, это был побочный эффект. Главная задача – обучение мистера Вайсмена необходимым навыкам – обещала быть выполненной успешно, коммандер Андерсон подтвердил это сегодня.

Решив оставить пока все как есть и понаблюдать за развитием событий, чтобы собрать больше информации для размышления, Моррис поднялся с кресла и откланялся.

- Спокойной ночи, мистер Вайсмен. Завтра после завтрака вас отвезут на подготовленную тренировочную базу.

- Замечательно, - буркнул Майкл.

Доктор ушел, а он так и остался лежать, смотря вверх и видя перед собой не потолок, который за прошедший год он изучил наизусть, а зеленые глаза цвета папоротника. Папоротник… Когда-то он читал своей дочери сборник старинных легенд Старого Света, и там была одна о цветке папоротника, который цветет всего одну ночь в году. Тому, кто сорвет этот цветок, открываются все клады, но вместе с этим на него падает проклятие. Может, именно это с ним сегодня произошло, он нашел свой цветок папоротника и получил дар и проклятие одновременно? "Я схожу с ума, - простонал Майкл. Затем поправился. – Нет. Я уже сошел с ума в этом террариуме". Никогда в жизни он не думал о мужчинах в том направлении, в котором он сегодня стал думать о коммандере Андерсоне. Но это красивое лицо, идеально сложенная фигура, золотые волосы преследовали его. Закрыв глаза, он видел перед собой более чем совершенные губы коммандера. Нижняя губа была более полной, и когда он выпячивал ее, недовольный чем-то, посредине образовывалась глубокая ложбинка. И в тишине спальни он слышал голос Андерсона, этот бархатный мягкий соблазняющий голос… Ужаснувшись, куда зашли его мысли, Майкл резко вскочил с кровати.

- Все. Хватит. Быстро в душ и спать, пока не отключили свет.

Но и во сне коммандер Андерсон преследовал его.

8.

Когда утром к двери квартиры на 63-й и Мэдисон подали лимузин и ассистент Морриса проконвоировал Майкла к машине и открыл дверцу, молодой человек едва не вскрикнул от удивления, увидев на обычно занимаемом доктором Моррисом месте коммандера Андерсона.

- Доброе утро, - поздоровался Майкл.

Коммандер посмотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом и ответил:

- Доброе.

Майкл уселся на свое место, и лимузин тронулся.

Через пятнадцать минут Майкл решил прервать молчание, которое, похоже, нисколько не волновало коммандера.

- Куда мы едем? – спросил он, не сильно надеясь получить ответ. Но к его удивлению, коммандер ответил более полно, чем это сделал бы Моррис.

- На один из заброшенных заводов на окраине города. По моему указанию там сделали подобие тренировочного лагеря. Для вашего случая сойдет.

- И что мой случай подразумевает делать? – полюбопытствовал Майкл, решив проигнорировать выбор слов коммандера.

- Увидите, - отрезал тот.

Майкл пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну, но он не смог изгнать из своей головы мысли о близости коммандера, пусть тот и был самым невыносимым человеком на земле.

Наконец, они добрались на место. Андерсон и Майкл вышли из машины, и коммандер повел молодого человека в один из огромных цехов. Подойдя к стене, он показал на вентиляционное отверстие под потолком, с которого уже была снята решетка.

- Это Hole. Ну или имитация Hole, - принялся объяснять коммандер. – Вам нужно проползти по вентиляционному тоннелю до точки, указанной на карте. Максимально быстро и максимально бесшумно. Если я услышу вас – вы будете делать это снова и снова. В первый раз вы пойдете с картой. В следующие разы вам будет разрешено только раз глянуть на нее перед заданием. Все ясно?

Майкл посмотрел на зияющее отверстие, на бесстрастного коммандера и ответил:

- Нет. Зачем мне это? И вы, и я знаем, что я могу при необходимости разломать кирпичную стену, чтобы добраться куда-то, вместо того, чтобы лазить как крыса по трубам. По-прежнему бесстрастно Андерсон ответил:

- Ситуация: террористы захватили заложников и держат их под прицелом. Вам нужно добраться до них. Единственный подозрительный звук – и все заложники мертвы.

Майкл побледнел, представив нарисованную коммандером картину.

- Зашибись, - пробормотал он.

Андерсон вытащил из кармана полевой формы миниатюрный передатчик с наушником и микрофоном и протянул его Майклу со словами:

- Наденьте это.

Тот взял прибор, вздрогнув, когда его пальцы коснулись теплой ладони коммандера. Майкл быстро посмотрел на Андерсона, но глаза того были опущены, а по непроницаемому лицу нельзя было понять, почувствовал он мимолетное прикосновение или нет. Запихнув ненужные мысли вглубь сознания, Майкл вставил наушник в ухо и прикрепил к майке микрофончик. Коммандер снова сунул руку в карман и на этот раз протянул мальчику листок бумаги с нанесенной схемой вентиляционных туннелей. Беря его, Майкл тщательно избежал контакта с пальцами коммандера. Бросив взгляд на бумажку, Майкл сунул ее в карман спортивных штанов.

- Вперед, - приказал коммандер.

Майкл сбросил кожаную куртку, обнажив едва прикрытые майкой плечи, и потянулся к вмонтированным в стену скобам, которые можно было использовать как лестницу. Через пару секунд он уже протискивался в узкий тоннель.

- Эй, коммандер, - позвал он, - а вы уверены, что я не застряну здесь?

-Не уверен, - последовал ответ. – Если это произойдет, вам придется самим искать выход из положения.

- Зашибись, - повторил Майкл.

Он был на середине пути в узком грязном туннеле, когда из наушника донесся голос Андерсона. От неожиданности Майкл дернулся и ударился головой о низкий свод. Коммандер сказал только одно слово:

- Возвращайтесь.

- Что за черт? Почему? – возмутился Майкл.

- Вы громыхаете так, что стены дрожат. Я предупреждал: ни звука.

- Но здесь труба погнулась, пришлось ее выпрямлять, чтобы лезть дальше, - попытался оправдаться Майкл.

- Возвращайтесь, - повторил коммандер.

- Замечательно! И как? Задним ходом? Как, по-вашему, я развернусь в этой кишке?

- Это ваши проблемы, - бесстрастно ответил Андерсон и отключился.

Майкл выругался и попятился назад, вспоминая, как далеко ближайшая развилка.

Когда он, перемазанный с головы до ног грязью, ржавчиной и паутиной, показался у входного отверстия, коммандер поднял голову и отдал очередной приказ:

- Заново. Вперед.

- А как насчет глотка воды? – спросил Майкл. – Док не погладит вас по головке, если его детище загнется от жажды.

Андерсон встал, взял из стоящего неподалеку ящика бутылку минералки и левой рукой швырнул ее Майклу. Тот поймал ее и жадно припал к воде.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он.

- Вперед, - ответил Андерсон.

Майкл снова развернулся и полез в туннель.

Коммандер гонял Майкла всю первую половину дня, и, в конце концов, тут уже был готов выть и лезть на стену без всяких скоб. Не то чтобы Майкл устал – его тело с легкостью принимало нагрузки – но однообразность повторяемых действий выводила его из себя. В какой-то момент Андерсон соизволил объяснить, что добивается того, чтобы у Майкла эти навыки были доведены до автоматизма, но от этого было не легче.

Наконец, коммандер объявил об окончании занятий, и они вернулись к машине. Грязный потный Майкл с протяжным стоном забрался в лимузин и откинулся на сидение, предвкушая долгие часы в горячей ванне. Однако тихий голос Андерсона вдребезги разбил его мечты.

- После ленча мы отправимся на стрельбище.

- Ты еще хуже Морриса, - пробормотал Майкл себе под нос.

- Простите? – переспросил коммандер.

- Ничего. Я просто безумно рад.

-/-

Лимузин остановился возле подъезда на 63-й и Мэдисон, и Майкл с удивлением увидел, что коммандер потянулся к ручке двери.

- Вы идете со мной? – спросил он.

В ответ Андерсон пожал плечами.

- Не вижу смысла возвращаться к себе, а потом снова ехать сюда. Вы против?

- Нет, конечно, нет. Только не обессудьте, если местная кухня придется вам не по вкусу.

Они зашли в квартиру, и Майкл сразу направился в ванную комнату. Стоя в душе под жалящими струями воды, он умудрился почти не думать о находящемся в нескольких метрах Андерсоне. Раздражение от утренней муштры хорошо помогло в этом. Когда Майкл вышел из ванной комнаты, одетый в чистую одежду, которую он предусмотрительно захватил с собой, на кухне уже стоял поднос с ленчем для двоих. Майкл перенес его на столик в холле и пригласил коммандера присаживаться.

- Ну и какая у нас сегодня жижа? Коричневая, зеленая или оранжевая? – приговаривал он, расставляя тарелки. Открыв крышку своей, он констатировал. – Зеленая. Моя любимая.

Коммандер бросил взгляд на Майкла, потом на такое же зеленое пастообразное содержание своей тарелки, но ничего не сказал. Взяв вилку, он для вида поковырял в тарелке, проглотил кусочек содержимого, затем отодвинул ее и сделал глоток сока.

Майкл, вовсю уминавший ленч, сказал:

- Прошу прощения, коммандер, но местный повар не имеет ни малейшего представления о нормальной еде. Но эти корешки не такие отвратительные, как кажутся.

- Все в порядке, - ответил Шон. – Я не голоден.

На самом деле он сомневался, что сможет впихнуть в себя что-либо. Тошнота и головокружение, вызванные болью и слабостью, снова вернулись к нему в полную силу. Хотя кислый сок, которым пичкали Майкла, неплохо осадил подступавшую к горлу желчь, и Шон сделал еще глоток. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас лечь, вытянуть свое многострадальное тело и погрузиться в сон., но он не мог позволить себе этого. Он должен держать себя в руках, ему нужно отправиться на стрельбище и научить этого мальчишку стрелять. Хотя Шон сильно сомневался, что его правая рука сможет выдержать отдачу даже пистолета.

Майкл наблюдал, как коммандер мелкими глотками отпивал грейпфрутовый сок, думая о чем-то своем. Андерсон был слишком бледным. Впрочем, он и должен был быть бледным при его светлых волосах, но у коммандера даже губы побелели. И он был слишком напряженным, как натянутая струна. Когда они заходили в квартиру, Майклу показалось, что Андерсон покачнулся, но он не был уверен. Хотя что-то было явно не так.

- С вами все в порядке, коммандер? – спросил он.

Андерсон вскинул глаза, и зеленый взгляд встретился с голубым.

- Да. А в чем дело?

Майкл с трудом вынырнул из этих бездонных омутов, пожал плечами и вернулся к еде.

-/-

Шон любил оружие. Конечно, это было естественно при его профессии, но любовь Шона шла намного дальше. И он не считал, что оружие несет смерть – в его случае оно несло жизнь. Поэтому когда после ленча лимузин доставил их на оборудованное стрельбище, Шон испытал настоящее удовольствие, разбирая предоставленные доктором Моррисом образцы оружия. Моррис собрал в точности то, что требовал коммандер, и пальцы Шона ласкающее пробежали по вороненым рукояткам малокалиберного оружия перед тем, как он принялся четкими отработанными движениями осматривать каждое и готовить к бою.

Майкл завороженно смотрел, как длинные сильные пальцы коммандера скользили по умному металлу. Он управлялся с оружием так, как опытный любовник с телом женщины, и добивался полного повиновения. Ледяная маска бесстрастности соскользнула с Андерсона, и впервые Майкл увидел в коммандере живого человека с человеческой страстью. Пусть даже эта страсть была направлена на холодное смертоносное железо.

Наконец, Андерсон обратил на него внимание. Взяв один из пистолетов, он показал его Майклу.

- Это Beretta М9, входит в стандартное вооружение Navy. Тактические достоинства…

Коммандер принялся перечислять достоинства и недостатки данной модели, демонстрируя их на практике. Майкл усилием воли старался сосредоточиться на словах, а не на мягком убаюкивающем тембре голоса. Устав от потока терминов, молодой человек спросил:

- У вас такой же?

- Нет, - Шон слегка растерялся, когда разговор перешел на личную тему. – SEAL используют более старую модель с некоторыми дополнениями.

- Старую? – удивился Майкл. – Я думал, у вас на вооружении все самое лучшее.

- Новое не значит лучшее, - ответил коммандер. – Держите.

Он развернул пистолет рукоятью вперед и протянул его Майклу. Взяв оружие, молодой человек принял позу для стрельбы.

- Не так, - остановил его Андерсон.

- Какое имеет значение, в какой позе стрелять? – возразил Майкл. – Я все равно не упаду от отдачи.

- Значение имеет все, - отрезал коммандер. – Подрастете – будете экспериментировать.

- Меня уже однажды называли девственником, - буркнул Майкл, и только потом понял, что же он ляпнул.

Густая краска залила его лицо так, что даже уши запылали. Эта тема была последней в списке того, что он хотел бы обсуждать с коммандером Андерсоном. Тот, казалось, не заметил смущения мальчика. Зайдя Майклу за спину, он обхватил его руками с двух сторон и придал ему нужную позу. Майкл чуть не сказал, что обычно люди стреляют не так, но прикусил язык, не сильно доверяя своему голосу. Близость твердого тела коммандера, почти прижатого к нему, совсем выбила его из колеи: его голова кружилась, кровь глухо стучала в ушах, колени подгибались, и он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не рухнуть на землю бесформенной грудой. "Да что же это такое со мной, какого черта я так реагирую? – спросил Майкл сам себя, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Неужели предательство Лизы подействовало на меня настолько, то я перешел на мужиков?". Нет, не на мужиков, знал он ответ. Только на одного этого человека из всего чертового населения Земли. В следующую секунду коммандер отступил и приказал:

- Огонь.

Майкл нажал на курок, и пуля ушла высоко в небо.

- Fuck, - выругался он.

- Сконцентрируйтесь, - приказал Андерсон. – Огонь.

Второй выстрел был лучше, за ним последовали следующие. Наконец, Андерсон отобрал у Майкла "Беретту" и вытянул из кучи оружия "Глок".

- Это Glock-17, базовая модель. Самая простая в обращении, состоит из 33 деталей, разбирается простым гвоздем.

Взяв лежащий тут же гвоздь, коммандер быстро продемонстрировал, как разбирать и собирать пистолет, потом протянул его Майклу.

- Повторите.

Неожиданно для себя Майкл почувствовал, что его захватывает работа с оружием. К тому же Андерсон явно очень хорошо разбирался в теме и по ходу работы рассказывал много интересного, несмотря на свой сухой казенный тон. Несколько часов пролетели незаметно, и Майкл расстроился, когда пришло время возвращаться домой. Лимузин отвез их на 63-ю и Мэдисон, но на этот раз коммандер остался в машине.

- До завтра, - попрощался Майкл, выходя.

- До завтра, - ответил Андерсон.

Он смотрел, как мальчик скрылся в квартире, а затем в изнеможении откинулся на шикарное сидение лимузина. Тренировать Майкла Вайсмена оказалось намного труднее, чем он думал вчера, и уж точно ничего подобного он не мог представить, когда принимал предложение доктора Морриса в Пентагоне. Этот мальчик будил в Шоне все то, что он считал давным-давно похороненным в себе, его открытая, жизнерадостная натура, не сломленная обстоятельствами, бередила Шона не меньше, чем гибкое мускулистое тело. Мысли Шона устремились к тому моменту, как он почти прижался к Майклу на стрельбище, он снова почувствовал жар тела, которое было чуть ниже его собственного, почувствовал запах густых растрепанных волос, которые щекотали его подбородок.

- Я слишком стар для всего этого, - в который раз повторил Шон.

9.

Занятия продолжались по заданной с первого дня схеме, и мало-помалу Майкл стал демонстрировать заметные успехи. Впрочем, доктор Моррис не был удивлен, что коммандер Андерсон совершил, казалось, невозможное, привив Майклу Вайсмену ответственность и дисциплину в той мере, в какой это вообще было возможно. Кураторы из Пентагона также быстро оставили Морриса и его проект в покое, узнав, специалист какого класса привлечен для работы. По прошествии недели Шон решил, что он уже окреп достаточно, чтобы приступить к отработке навыков рукопашного боя. Он не тешил себя иллюзиями, что сможет противостоять Майклу в рукопашной схватке, но, по крайней мере, сейчас он мог показать приемы, не боясь резко согнуться.

Как и каждое утро, лимузин забрал Шона с предоставленной ему квартиры, после чего отправился за Майклом. Но когда Майкл забрался в машину, было очевидно, что он явно не в настроении. Мальчик сидел хмурый, темные круги под глазами свидетельствовали о бессонной ночи. Но Шон промолчал, не в его привычках было лезть в дела других людей.

Майкл действительно находился на грани, и причина сидела рядом с ним на дорогом кожаном сидении. Он устал каждую ночь видеть Чарльза Андерсона во сне, ему надоело копаться в себе, он не знал, что делать со всем этим наваждением, что навалилось на него и от которого не было спасения. Когда лимузин привез их на обычное место тренировки и они прошли на заброшенный завод, Майкл раздраженно спросил:

- Ну и в какую дыру вы отправите меня сегодня?

- Ни в какую, - ответил Андерсон. – Сегодня мы приступим к рукопашному бою.

Майкл сам не знал, что заставило его сорваться.

- МЫ? – переспросил он.

- Мы, вы и я. В чем, дело, мистер Вайсмен? – холодно осведомился коммандер.

- Ни в чем. Просто до этого все, что вы делали – это торчали столбом на одном месте и отдавали приказы, пока я вытирал собой все дерьмо в этой развалине. Вы сами хоть раз делали то, что заставляете меня?

Кровь отхлынула от лица коммандера. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, желваки заходили на скулах. Андерсон левой ногой отшвырнул стоящий посреди помещения стол и резко повернулся к Майклу.

- Первый прием. Захват, - сквозь сжатые зубы процедил он.

Без предупреждения сделав выпад, он схватил правую руку Майкла, четким отработанным движением завел ее за спину и повалил мальчика на землю, успешно обездвижив его конечности одной рукой и ногой. Майкл был настолько ошеломлен скоростью движений коммандера, что даже не осознал, что случилось, пока его руки не были скованы у него за спиной, а колени не прижимала к земле нога Андерсона. Поднявшись на ноги, коммандер приказал:

- Повторить. На мне.

Вся боль, накопленная в душе Майкла, и пережитая только что демонстрация преимущества коммандера ослепила мальчика вспышкой злости, лишив его способности мыслить и контролировать себя. Бросившись к Андерсону, он со всей силы схватил его правую руку и выкрутил ее за спину. Шон не смог сдержать дикий, полный боли крик, вырвавшийся из его груди, когда боль прошила недавнюю рану. Инстинктивно он попытался нейтрализовать захват Майкла, ему удалось освободиться, но Майкл ударил его кулаком в грудь, и Шон почувствовал, как проваливается в небытие, лишенное боли.

Майкл не знал, что произошло. Только что он пытался выместить на Андерсоне всю свою злость и отчаяние, и через секунду коммандер лежал бесформенной грудой под стеной, об которую он врезался от удара Майкла.

- Коммандер? – позвал мальчик.

Ответа не последовало. Все еще ошеломленный, Майкл подошел к нему. Андерсон лежал на спине, его глаза были закрыты, лицо смертельно бледным, а изо рта вытекала тонкая струйка крови.

- Чарльз? – закричал Майкл, склоняясь над телом.

Дрожащие пальцы принялись лихорадочно шарить по шее, ищя пульс. Наконец, он почувствовал слабо пульсирующую жилку.

- Чарльз, о Господи, что с тобой? – бессмысленно повторял Майкл, поднимая голову коммандера, проводя ладонями по густым волосам в поисках шишки или раны, ощупывая конечности в поисках возможного перелома. Ничто из его манипуляций не вызвало реакции Андерсона.

- Док, - осенило Майкла. – Нужно найти дока. Док сможет помочь.

Вскочив на ноги, Майкл поднял коммандера на руки и бросился к лимузину со своей ценной ношей. Водитель оставался на месте, и, едва завидев его, Майкл принялся кричать:

- Найдите дока Морриса, срочно, коммандер ранен.

Ошеломленный водитель вытащил сотовый и нажал кнопку быстрой связи, но почти сразу захлопнул телефон.

- Номер не отвечает. Доктор сегодня собирался пойти к генералу с еженедельным отчетом, видимо, он отключил телефон.

- Черт, черт, черт, - мысли Майкла судорожно метались в голове. – Хорошо, отвезите нас домой и продолжайте вызывать дока.

Майкл постарался как можно бережней уложить Андерсона на сидении лимузина, затем забрался сам и положил голову коммандера себе на колени. Он не мог обратиться ни в одну больницу, и оставалось только надеяться, что Моррис объявится как можно быстрее. И что он не убил коммандера своими руками. Эта мысль заставила его похолодеть от ужаса. Прижав Андерсона к себе, он прошептал:

- Чарльз, не оставляй меня.

-/-

Лимузин довез их за рекордно короткое время. Майкл поднял коммандера на руки, занес в квартиру и сразу же направился к спальне. Он бережно уложил Андерсона на кровать, после чего метнулся в ванную комнату, намочил под краном полотенце, вернулся в спальню и, сев на краешек кровати, принялся осторожно обтирать бледное лицо. К его облегчению, кровотечение изо рта прекратилось, но коммандер не подавал никаких признаков возвращения в сознание. В лимузине, прижимая голову Андерсона к себе, Майкл наконец-то нащупал на затылке небольшую шишку от удара, но она не могла вызвать такое похожее на кому состояние. Майкл попытался точно вспомнить, что произошло во время их драки. Крик. Коммандер закричал еще до того, как он его ударил, закричал от вывернутой руки. Майкл нахмурился. Внезапно все стало ставать на свои места: постоянная бледность, скупость и скованность движений, само пребывание коммандера здесь, а не на службе. Еще не сформулировав в уме свою догадку, Майкл расстегнул форменную куртку коммандера и раздвинул полы, потом резким движением разорвал надетую под ней футболку. Тонкий материал распахнулся, обнажив гладкую грудь цвета слоновой кости с едва зажившим шрамом от огнестрельной раны посредине, красноту которого перекрывала багровость синяка от удара Майкла.

- Господи… - прошептал мальчик.

Взяв правую руку коммандера, он поднял к плечу закатанный рукав, и его взору предстал второй шрам, близнец первого. Бережно опустив безжизненную руку на одеяло, Майкл запустил пальцы в свои волосы.

- Господи Иисусе… И я набросился на тебя, а ты один Бог знает какими силами стоишь на ногах…

Новая мысль промелькнула в голове Майкла, он вспомнил, как несколько раз на его глазах коммандер неловко покачивался и щадил ногу. Полный боли, сострадания и ненависти к самому себе взгляд Майкла упал на правую ногу Андерсона, и он прошептал:

- Значит, она тоже прострелена. Боже мой, какой же я дурак… Сможешь ли ты простить меня? И прощу ли я сам себя?

Майкл посмотрел на лицо, которое стало ему дороже всего в этом мире. Зеленые глаза оставались закрытыми, длинные густые светлые ресницы загибались на высоких скулах. Протянув руку, мальчик отбросил назад прядь светлых волос. Коммандер не любил, когда они падали ему на лоб.

- Чарльз, - с бесконечной болью прошептал Майкл.

Бескровные губы дрогнули, и до Майкла донеслось едва слышное:

- Шон.

Слезы облегчения выступили на глазах Майкла и покатились по щекам, он взял левую руку коммандера и нежно сжал его пальцы.

- Шон? – сказал он. – Док представил тебя как Чарльза.

- Чарльз – семейное имя, оно передается по наследству. Мое второе имя Шон, - все также тихо объяснил Андерсон.

- Шон, - повторил Майкл, как будто пробуя имя на вкус.

Ресницы Шон дрогнули, приоткрывая затуманенные глаза, его взгляд соскользнул по комнате и остановился на Майкле. Шон попробовал пошевелиться, и тут же агония с новой силой охватила его, вырвав протяжный стон с его губ. Майкл выпустил его пальцы и осторожно положил руки ему на плечи, удерживая коммандера на подушках.

- Не шевелись, - сказал мальчик. – Ты долго был без сознания, и неизвестно, не повреждено ли у тебя что-то внутри. Скоро приедет док, он поможет тебе.

Шон кивнул. Майкл снова поймал его взгляд и сказал, глядя прямо в глаза:

- Прости меня.

- Ты же не знал, - ответил Шон. Собравшись с силами, он дал указание. – В кармане. Куртки. Таблетки. Две.

Майкл кивнул и обшарил его карманы. Найдя пузырек с обезболивающим, он метнулся ванную и принес стакан воды. Вытряхнув две таблетки, он вложил их в протянутую руку Шона, потом помог ему запить, держа стаканчик у его губ и придерживая ладонью голову.

Выпив обезболивающее, Шон откинулся на подушки и затих. Майкл потянулся за полотенцем и вытер выступившие на высоком лбе бисеринки пота. Ощущение холодной ткани на своей коже было приятно Шону, и Майкл продолжил обтирать ему лицо.

Майкл не знал, сколько он просидел так, склонившись над коммандером и ловя каждый его вдох, когда бронированные двери распахнулись, и в квартиру влетел доктор Моррис. Он сразу же поспешил в спальню, на ходу раскрывая принесенный с собой чемоданчик.

- Что произошло? – спросил доктор, приблизившись к кровати.

Шон открыл глаза и выдохнул:

- Упал…

- Вам лучше помолчать, коммандер, берегите силы, - остановил его Моррис, и Майкл никогда не слышал такой теплоты в его голосе. Но когда Моррис повернулся к мальчику, его тон, как и взгляд, приобрели стальную твердость. – Что произошло, мистер Вайсмен?

- Мы… мы… мы отрабатывали прием, и я ударил его, он отлетел к стене, и когда я подошел к нему, он был без сознания, а изо рта текла кровь, я привез его сюда, и потом он очнулся… - сбивчиво объяснил Майкл, с новой силой ощущая свою вину.

Доктор не стал скрывать, что услышанное очень встревожило его, и Майкл почувствовал, как последние остатки самообладания оставляют его, и паника захлестывает его с головой. Моррис метнул в сторону подопечного ледяной взгляд и склонился на коммандером.

- Шон? – тихо позвал он. Светлые ресницы дрогнули. – Мне нужно осмотреть вас.

- Я в порядке, - едва слышно ответил тот. – Просто ударился. Прикусил щеку, когда летел. Пройдет. Нужно только отдохнуть.

- Шон, у вас было пробито легкое. Теперь у вас может открыться внутреннее кровотечение. Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что вам нельзя терять ни одной капли крови. Я должен вас осмотреть.

- Окей, - сдался Андерсон.

- Мистер Вайсмен, мне нужна ваша помощь, - не глядя на мальчика, сказал Моррис.

- Конечно, док, - тут же отозвался тот.

- Очень аккуратно обнажите его торс и переверните на бок. Мне нужно прослушать его легкие.

Майкл не мешкая принялся за дело. Он стащил куртку и остатки футболки сначала со здоровой левой руки, затем с раненой правой. Осторожно держа коммандера за плечи, он повернул его на левый бок. Шон оказался еще тоньше, чем казался под слоем одежды, острые кости, казалось, прорывали прозрачную кожу. Вытащив из чемоданчика статоскоп, доктор принялся прослушивать легкие раненого.

- Чистые. Слава Господу, - в конце концов заявил он.

Приказав Майклу снова уложить Шона на спину, Моррис продолжил осмотр. Коммандер снова побледнел и сцепил зубы, но не издал ни звука.

- У него еще шишка на голове, - сказал Майкл доктору.

Тот ощупал небольшое уплотнение и спросил Шона:

- Тошнит?

- Угу, - ответил тот.

- Теперь ко всему прочему у вас еще и легкое сотрясение мозга.

Повернувшись к Майклу, доктор спросил:

- Он принимал какое-то лекарство?

- Да, обезболивающие таблетки, вон они, на столике, - показал Майкл.

- Когда?

Майкл посмотрел на стоящие там же часы.

- Около двух часов назад.

Моррис взял пузырек и внимательно прочитал этикетку, затем удовлетворенно кивнул и обратился к Шону.

– Я немногое могу сделать, но у меня есть кое-что, что поможет вам.

Моррис снова сунул руку в чемоданчик и вытащил наполненный каким-то веществом шприц. Когда он взял левую руку коммандера и стал обрабатывать кожу для укола, Шон приоткрыл глаза.

- Что это? – спросил он.

- Не беспокойтесь, - ответил доктор. – Одна из моих разработок. Это поможет снять боль и вернет вам силы, по крайней мере, частично. Единственный побочный эффект – у вас будет слегка затуманено сознание в ближайшие часы.

Шон кивнул. Он и так ничерта не соображал. Доктор сделал укол, и коммандера тут же охватила слабость, он почувствовал, что не может бороться со сном. Как будто через ватное одеяло до него донесся голос Морриса:

- Все в порядке, вы сейчас заснете, а когда проснетесь, будете чувствовать себя лучше.

Моррис посмотрел на спящего коммандера, затем повернулся к Майклу.

- Он проспит несколько часов. Когда проснется, не давайте ему совершать резких движений и желательно, чтобы он вообще не поднимался с кровати. Он останется на ночь здесь, вы сможете переночевать на кушетке. Если все пойдет нормально, завтра он придет в форму. А сейчас помогите ему устроиться поудобней.

Майкл кивнул. Он снял ботинки коммандера, но, поколебавшись, решил оставить его в брюках, затем достал из шкафа запасное одеяло и накинул его на Шона. Тело коммандера расслабилось во сне, дыхание стало ровным и глубоким, даже румянец слегка окрасил запавшие щеки.

Моррис собрал свои вещи и, уходя, бросил через плечо.

- На этот раз вы превзошли самого себя, мистер Вайсмен.

- Но я же не знал, что он ранен! – попытался оправдаться Майкл.

- Не знали, - подтвердил доктор. – Потому что вы были настолько погружены в жалость к себе, что не давали себе труда обращать внимание на окружавших вас людей.

Майкл едва не ляпнул, что он более чем достаточно обращал внимание на коммандера, но вовремя сдержался. К тому же доктор был прав. Это он был виноват в случившемся. Между тем Моррис продолжал:

- Коммандер Андерсон – один из лучших людей, что я встречал в своей жизни. Один из самых достойных офицеров армии и флота. По всем законам он должен был умереть. Но он выжил. Я могу только надеяться и молиться, что не для того, чтобы пасть жертвой вашей беспечности.

Моррис ушел, а Майкл тяжело опустился в стоящее в спальне кресло.

10.

Проснувшись, Шон какое-то время лежал неподвижно, пытаясь понять, как он себя чувствует. Боль ушла, но в голове появилась странная легкость, путавшая мысли. Шон открыл глаза и приподнял голову, тут же почувствовав куда более привычное головокружение от слабости.

- С возвращением, - раздался низкий хрипловатый голос, который нельзя было попутать ни с каким другим.

Шон метнул взгляд туда, откуда доносился голос, и увидел сидящего в кресле Майкла. Юное лицо было слегка опухшим, каштановые волосы растрепанными больше обычного, а сапфировые глаза сонными, как будто Майкл тоже задремал, ожидая, пока проснется Шон. Мальчик выпрямился в кресле и потянулся, неумышленно продемонстрировав Шону игру гладких мышц под золотой кожей. Коммандер непроизвольно сглотнул и уронил голову на подушку, пытаясь совладеть с нахлынувшим желанием. "Я явно чувствую себя лучше", - промелькнуло у него в голове.

Восстановив контроль над своим телом, Шон откинул одеяло и попытался встать. Майкл тут же вскочил и бросился к нему.

- Эй, тебе нельзя вставать, - предостерег он.

- Я в порядке, - ответил Шон.

Догадываясь, что спорить бесполезно, Майкл помог коммандеру сесть на кровати. Шон удивленно посмотрел на свою обнаженную грудь, и молодой человек поспешил объяснить:

- Нам пришлось раздеть тебя, чтобы док мог осмотреть.

Шон кивнул, он смутно помнил то, что происходило после его возвращения в сознание. Вспомнив агонию, которая терзала его тело, коммандер снова удивился тому, что сейчас он чувствует себя почти нормально.

- Что за дерьмо док вколол мне? – скорее риторически спросил он.

Майкл широко улыбнулся и ответил:

- Этим дерьмом начинено мое тело.

Шон хмыкнул.

- Тогда это хорошая рекомендация.

- Не очень, - посерьезнел Майкл. – Мне очень жаль, что так произошло. Я не имел никакого права набрасываться на тебя. Я имею в виду не только физически. Просто... просто сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, у меня было ужасное настроение, хотелось сорваться на ком-то...

Шон протянул руку и коснулся плеча мальчика.

- Все в порядке, забудь, - оборвал он его и сменил тему. – Какой придурок делал этот склеп?

Майкл снова улыбнулся, его широкая белозубая улыбка и искрящиеся глаза осветили полутемную спальню.

- Осторожно, коммандер, здесь везде камеры.

Шон посмотрел на потолок и сразу заметил маленькую камеру наблюдения.

- Если хочешь, я могу демонтировать их. Раз плюнуть, - предложил он.

- Мне нравится идея, но тогда сюда сразу ворвется спецназ с автоматами наизготовку, - продолжая улыбаться, ответил Майкл.

- Тогда еще лучше, - улыбнулся в ответ Шон. – Можно было бы неплохо поразвлечься, выбивая из них дерьмо. Хотя... – Шон посмотрел вниз на свою обнаженную грудь, обезображенную свежим шрамом, - наверно, я пока не сильно в форме для этого.

- Именно, - согласился Майкл и предложил. – Может, поешь? Обед подали.

- Попробую, - ответил Шон. – Только сначала схожу в ванную.

Майкл помог ему встать и, поддерживая, довел до двери ванной комнаты. Кожа Шона под его пальцами была теплой и бархатистой, бицепсы оставались твердыми даже после недель ранения. В голове Майкла снова мелькнула мысль, что Чарльз Шон Андерсон с его высоким стройным телом, точеным лицом, золотыми волосами и зелеными глазами был самым красивым человеком, созданным природой. От одного взгляда на него захватывало дух, а прикосновение к этому совершенному телу пьянило как вино.

Майкл собирался принести поднос с обедом в спальню, но Шон настоял, чтобы спуститься в холл.

- Ладно, - согласился Майкл. – Но я бы не сказал, что там более уютно.

- Там бассейн, - ответил Шон.

- И что? – удивился Майкл.

Шон помолчал пару секунд, затем объяснил:

- SEAL тренируют спасаться от опасности в воде. Вода для нас не угроза, а родная стихия.

Майкл не стал спрашивать, что угрожает коммандеру в его квартире. Он опасался услышать ответ. Вместо этого он взял шутливый тон и спросил:

- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься тренировать меня и этому?

- Посмотрим, - хмыкнул Шон.

Майкл помог ему спуститься в холл и опуститься на один из двух стульев, затем метнулся на кухню, принес поднос с обедом и расставил на столе тарелки с привычной здоровой пищей. Впервые за два месяца Шон почувствовал аппетит и съел все, что было предложено, даже несмотря на странность еды. Они обедали молча, но в отношениях Шона и Майкла установилась дружелюбная легкость, лишавшая необходимости в словах. Когда они уже заканчивали обед, входная дверь открылась, и в квартиру вошел лысый ассистент доктора Морриса. В руке он держал чемодан, который Шон с удивлением опознал как свой собственный.

- Коммандер Андерсон, я принес вам вещи из вашей квартиры. Доктор Моррис настаивает, чтобы вы провели ночь здесь.

- Окей, - согласился Шон.

Ассистент поставил чемодан на пол и удалился.

- Пошел следить за нами через систему видеонаблюдения? – спроси Шон Майкла.

- Вряд ли, - ответил тот. – Это поначалу док и его люди следили за мной круглосуточно, а потом можно сказать оставили в покое. Тем более что я больше не сбегу. Мне некуда идти из этого террариума.

В голосе Майкла была щемящая тоска, и сердце Шона сжалось от сострадания. Он тоже был одинок, но его одиночество было несравнимо с одиночеством этого мальчика. Видимо, чувства Шона отобразились в его глазах цвета папоротника, и Майкл спросил:

- Ты женат, коммандер?

- Нет, - покачал головой Шон. – Никогда не был. Семья несовместима со службой в SEAL. Отправляясь на каждое задание, я знаю, что могу вернуться в цинковом гробу, и не имею права оставлять на произвол судьбы вдову и ребенка. Тем более что по документам я погибну на учениях, и им никто не выплатит компенсации.

Шон вспомнил генерала Хаммела и его отчаянную попытку восстановить справедливость, которая стоила жизни отряду SEAL, самому генералу и едва не стоила ему. Ведя переговоры с Хаммелом, он сказал, что понимает его, и это было так. По правде говоря, то, что было для морпехов Хаммела экстраординарным событием, являлось нормой для Navy SEAL. Шон не помнил, сколько раз, возвращаясь из задания, ему приходилось сообщать родственникам о гибели одного из своих людей, говоря при этом, что тот погиб в результате несчастного случая на тренировках. Секретность миссий была превыше всего.

- Мне жаль, что все так произошло, Хаммел.

Шон настолько глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что не заметил, что сказал это вслух, но Майкл расслышал. Имя показалось ему знакомым, он попытался вспомнить, где он мог его слышать. Что-то связанное с доктором Моррисом, док говорил ему об этом... Алькатрас. Название всплыло из глубин памяти, и все стало на свои места. Несколько месяцев назад доктор Моррис отправился на Западное побережье по каким-то связанным с проектом делам, и когда он посещал известную тюрьму, вызвавшую его интерес, генерал Хаммел совершил акт теракта, захватив туристов в заложники и угрожая уничтожить население Сан-Франциско. Моррис никогда не рассказывал в подробностях, что там произошло, только вскользь упомянул, что отряд "морских котиков" был расстрелян людьми генерала, и он помог единственному выжившему. Вот откуда Моррис знал коммандера.

- Ты был в Алькатрасе? – тихо спросил Майкл.

Шон вздрогнул от неожиданности и уставился Майкла.

- Откуда ты знаешь про Алькатрас?

- Док рассказывал, - признался Майкл. – Правда, совсем немного.

Шон опустил глаза. Молчание затянулось, и Майкл уже думал, что не получит ответ, но, наконец, губы Шона дрогнули, и он сказал:

- Да. Я потерял там своих людей.

- Мне очень жаль, - прошептал Майкл.

Он не знал, что может сделать для этого человека, чтобы облегчить его боль. Он был готов отдать самое себя, свою жизнь, что угодно, лишь бы стереть эти линии боли, прочертившие красивое лицо. Боли душевной, не имеющей ничего общего с израненным телом. Казалось, Шон почувствовал это. Он поднял глаза, снова посмотрел в бездонные глубины, пылающие сапфировым огнем, и кивнул головой. Решив, что на сегодня хватит тормошить призраков, Шон сменил тему и спросил:

- Чем ты обычно занимаешься по вечерам?

Майкл пожал плечами и ответил:

- У меня не сильно большой выбор. Телевизора у меня нет, радио тоже, хорошо хоть в последнее время док разрешил мне читать газеты, но их хватает только на утро. Остаются книги, сон и упражнения. Последнее отпадает сразу.

Шон улыбнулся. Он уже заметил, что, несмотря на свою более чем совершенную физическую форму, Майкл ненавидел телесные упражнения.

- А как насчет карт? – спросил он.

- Карт? Ну, боюсь, это последнее, что док принес бы мне для досуга.

- Поскольку на время тренировок доктор Моррис передал тебя под мое командование, я могу решать за него, - заявил Шон. – Подай мне мой чемодан.

Майкл повиновался, и спустя минуту коммандер, покопавшись в своих вещах, выудил засаленную колоду карт.

- Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что ты игрок, - сказал Майкл.

- Карты – бич на флоте, - объяснил Шон. – Особенно на подлодке больше нечем заняться.

Пока Шон тасовал колоду, Майкл быстро отнес поднос с тарелками на кухню.

- Покер? – спросил коммандер, когда молодой человек снова уселся на стул напротив.

- Угу. Только у меня нет денег, - признался Майкл.

- Их можно чем-то заменить, - предложил Шон.

- Не, - озорно улыбнулся Майкл и подмигнул коммандеру. – У меня идея.

Он повернулся к ближайшей камере видеонаблюдения и сказал:

- Док, поскольку по вашим многочисленным заявлениям вы владеете мной, то будете владеть и моим карточным долгом.

Шон хмыкнул и принялся раздавать карты.

Они играли, пока лязганье механического подъемника на кухне не известило о прибытии ужина.

- Хватит на сегодня? – спросил Шон.

Майкл кивнул и подвел итоги.

- Я должен тебе 60 баксов. Док, слышите? – крикнул он в камеру. – Утром отдадите коммандеру 60 долларов.

- И почему у меня чувство, что ты специально поддавался? – с улыбкой спросил Шон.

В ответ Майкл только рассмеялся и отправился за подносом. Шон собрал карты и встал, чтобы немного размяться. Он снова удивился снадобью доктора Морриса, которое действовало до сих пор. Майкл вернулся, и они быстро поужинали.

- Пора готовиться спать, - убрав тарелки, сказал молодой человек. – Ровно в 11 отключат свет.

- Зачем? – удивился коммандер.

- Чтобы я соблюдал режим, - объяснил Майкл. – Пошли. Ты иди в душ первым, а я пока приготовлю кушетку.

Шон открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Майкл не дал ему шанса.

- Только не говори, что сам ляжешь на нее. Ты будешь спать на кровати, и точка.

- Окей, - согласился Шон.

Майкл помог коммандеру добраться до спальни и проводил его в ванную комнату, а сам вытащил из кладовки раскладную кушетку, на которой изредка ночевал Моррис, и постелил на ней постель. Коммандер вышел из ванной комнаты, одетый только в форменное белье, и Майкл старательно старался не смотреть в его сторону, но его глаз все равно уловил багровую отметину на правом бедре. Шон тяжело опустился на кровать и забрался под одеяло, а Майкл отправился в ванную. Он постарался как можно быстрее совершить вечерний ритуал, и спустя несколько минут уже лежал на кушетке, натянув одеяло до подбородка. Как всегда, свет потух ровно в 23:00, но сон не шел к Майклу. Он прислушивался к мерному дыханию, доносившемуся с кровати, и старался не сильно ерзать на кушетке.

- Майкл? – раздалось с кровати, и мальчик подпрыгнул от неожиданности, он был уверен, что коммандер спит.

- А? – отозвался он.

- Эта кровать большая, как полигон, здесь хватит места для двоих. Почему бы тебе не оставить эту чертову кушетку и не лечь сюда?

Впервые в жизни Майкл возблагодарил установленную режимом темноту в спальне, которая скрыла его запылавшие щеки. Теоретически коммандер был прав: кровать была достаточно большой, чтобы два человека комфортно разместились на ней, но практически… Лежать рядом с почти обнаженным Шоном, пусть даже сам Майкл был одет в пижаму… Майкл сильно сомневался, что это поможет ему заснуть. И в то же время искушение завладело им. Быть рядом с Шоном, ощущать его близость, тепло его тела – это то, о чем он мечтал всю последнюю неделю.

- Хорошо, - согласился он.

Майкл поднялся с кушетки и, в два шага преодолев отделяющее его от кровати пространство, юркнул под одеяло, нагретое Шоном. Тот отодвинулся на другой край кровати, предоставляя ему достаточно места, чтобы они не касались. Майкл лег на спину и замер. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, пальцы вцепились в край одеяла с такой силой, что костяшки побелели, частое дыхание вторило бешенным ударам сердца.

- Ты напряжен, - донесся из темноты тихий голос Шона.

- Да. Нет, - сдавленно ответил Майкл, даже эти простые слова с трудом прорывались сквозь его сжавшееся горло.

- Я знаю, как помочь тебе расслабиться, - так же тихо и мягко сказал Шон.

Майкл едва не выпрыгнул из кровати, когда теплая рука коснулась его тела и проникла под пижамную куртку. Уверенные пальцы круговыми движениями скользили по его плоскому твердому животу, поднимаясь все выше, пока большой палец не задел сосок. Майкл застонал. Он уже не думал о том, чтобы бежать прочь, он мог думать только об этой умелой руке. Шон продолжил ласкать его грудь, а потом его рука опустилась вниз и стянула с Майкла пижамные брюки, обнажив твердую, болезненно чувствительную плоть. Ловкие пальцы хорошо знали, что делать, полностью подчинив Майкла своей воле. Майкл больше не принадлежал себе, его голова неистово металась по подушке, дыхание вырывалось из груди судорожными всхлипами, он заживо горел в огне страсти. Наконец, яркая вспышка озарила его сознание, и он закричал:

- Шоннн!

Прошла не одна минута, прежде чем обессиленный Майкл смог осознавать реальность и думать о том, что произошло. Что сделал Шон. Мальчик повернулся на бок и попытался в кромешной темноте рассмотреть бедное лицо.

- Шон?

- Шшш, - остановил его коммандер.

Майкл умолк. Он все равно не знал, что сказать. Затем мысль о собственном эгоизме пришла ему в голову.

- А как же ты? – спросил он.

- Все в порядке, - прошептал Шон. Найдя под одеялом руку Майкла, он поднес ее к своему животу. Пальцы Майкла ощутили что-то липкое, и он непроизвольно одернул руку, поняв, что это такое.

- Спи, - тихо приказал коммандер, поворачиваясь на левый, неповрежденный бок. И Майкл последовал приказу, спустя минуту тишину спальни нарушало только ровное дыхание двух спящих людей.

11.

Шорох отодвигаемой шторы и хлынувший в глаза яркий свет как всегда разбудили Майкла ровно в 6:00. Но в это утро он чувствовал себя совсем по-другому. Сладко потянувшись, он перекатился на другую половину кровати и уткнулся носом в подушку. Его нос уловил чужой и в то же время до боли знакомый запах, и воспоминание о прошедшей ночи захлестнуло Майкла. Он снова вдохнул оставшийся на подушке запах Шона, затем, по-прежнему не открывая глаза, нахмурился. А где же сам Шон? Донесшийся из душа шум воды дал ему ответ, и Майкл расслабился, счастливая улыбка заиграла на его губах. Когда дверь ванной комнаты открылась, он приподнял голову и открыл глаза, его сияющий взгляд устремился на Шона. Тот уже был одет в форменные брюки и зеленую футболку, зачесанные назад густые волосы влажно блестели. Но чисто выбритое лицо хранило каменное выражение, а зеленые глаза избегали смотреть на Майкла.

- Подъем, - приказал он, и при звуке этого голоса Майкл почувствовал, как что-то оборвалось у него внутри. Как и прежде, голос был тихим, но сейчас в нем не было ни признака теплоты, ни намека на эмоцию, это был ледяной бездушный голос, и Майклу показалось, что даже его тихий тембр указывает на то, что коммандер не считает нужным повышать его, чтобы вызвать подчинение у презираемого существа. Майкл не пошевелился, он физически не мог сдвинуться с места, все силы оставили его, все, что он мог – это широко распахнутыми глазами смотреть на Шона, в тщетной надежде найти хоть тень человека, который этой ночью получил его тело. И который задолго до этого получил его душу.

Минуты молчания тянулись бесконечно. Наконец, Шон поднял глаза и, устремив на Майкла безжизненный ледяной взгляд, с той же интонацией повторил:

- Подъем.

Этот взгляд убил последнюю надежду в мальчике. А заодно и его душу. Как сомнамбула, Майкл поднялся с кровати и на негнущихся ногах пошел в ванную комнату. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он прислонился к ней спиной и бессило сполз на холодный кафельный пол.

Шон знал, что он не должен был смотреть в глаза Майкла. Не должен был видеть эти искрящиеся сапфиры, в которых он убил жизнь. Вид того, как умирают эти уже однажды пережившие смерть и предательство глаза, будет преследовать его сильнее, чем вид того, как умирали его люди в душевой комнате Алькатраса. Тогда они попали в западню, и он ничего не мог сделать. Сейчас он нанес удар своей рукой. Но он должен был это сделать. Бог свидетель, он должен был прекратить, исправить то, что выбилось из-под контроля. Шон не знал, что на него вчера нашло. Видимо, сыворотка, вколотая ему доктором Моррисом, действительно помутила ему мозги. Иначе он не позволил бы себе наслаждаться обществом Майкла на протяжении дня, не позволил бы своей защите пасть и не подпустил бы мальчика к себе. И уж, Господи Иисусе, он не затащил бы Майкла к себе в постель. Майкл Вайсмен слишком много перенес в своей жизни, чтобы связывать свою судьбу с коммандером Андерсоном. Коммандером, чья душа была изранена сильнее, чем тело. Майкл не заслужил, чтобы его среди ночи будил безумный крик погруженного в кошмары человека. И уж, к чертям, даже полное одиночество Майкла лучше, чем жизнь в постоянном ожидании похоронки. Ни один человек не заслуживал этого. А тем более человек, которого Шон любил. Коммандер горько улыбнулся. Он всегда был честен с собой и смотрел правде в глаза, какой бы она ни была. И он четко знал, что полюбил Майкла Вайсмена в тот же миг, как их глаза впервые встретились. Он видел, что вызывает в Майкле ответные чувства, и всеми силами старался подавить их. Еще сегодня утром он надеялся, что все можно исправить. Пока не увидел, как жизнь покидает сапфировые глаза. Впрочем, он добился своего. Майкл должен его возненавидеть. Слава Богу.

Шон сел на кровать и нагнулся, чтобы надеть ботинки. Слезы в его глаза не имели ничего общего с болью, вернувшейся в его тело.

12.

Доктор Теодор Моррис стоял в секретной комнате квартиры на 63-й и Мэдисон и с хмурым видом смотрел на экран монитора, прикрепленного к камере слежения в квартире. Ему не нравилось то, что он видел. Майкл Вайсмен лежал на кровати, прижав к себе подушку – точно так же, как неделю назад. Но на этот раз он избрал конкретную подушку и держал ее так, чтобы вдыхать ее запах. И не замечал, что наволочка была мокрой от слез.

Мысли доктора вернулись к событиям этого дня. Когда утром он вошел в квартиру, напряжение между двумя ее обитателями было почти осязаемым. Коммандер и Майкл явно избегали друг друга, и Моррис ломал голову, что же могло произойти между ними. Коммандер настоял, чтобы они вернулись к тренировкам, и когда лимузин увез их на используемый для этих целей завод, Моррис отправился в секретную комнату и принялся просматривать записи камер. По крикам и шорохам было легко догадаться, что произошло в темноте спальни.

- Хммм… - задумчиво протянул доктор. – Неожиданный и интересный ход эксперимента.

Остановив воспроизведение записи, он погрузился в размышления. С самого начала было ясно, что коммандер Андерсон беспокоит Майкла, но Моррис, зная о преданности Вайсмена своей жене, даже не подумал проанализировать ситуацию с точки зрения, что коммандер вызывает у его подопечного такого рода интерес. После неудачи, постигшей приставленной к Майклу инструктора рукопашного боя, Моррис стал думать что, возможно, при создании тела он допустил какую-то ошибку, но сейчас не оставалось сомнений, что тело действовало как надо. Радость ученого поутихла, когда он вспомнил о проблеме. Перемотав запись, Моррис увидел, как Шон проснулся за несколько минут до 6:00, светлые волосы выдали его в темноте, когда он поднял голову, явно смотря на спящего Майкла. Затем он скрылся в ванной, прихватив кое-что из своих вещей. Когда шторы открылись, видимость стала лучше. Моррис со все усиливающимся беспокойством просмотрел утреннюю сцену, затем выключил запись.

- О черт, - сказал он сам себе.

Кажется, он понял, в чем дело. Майкл Вайсмен позорно для сверхчеловека влюбился. Отдельный вопрос, почему он избрал для этого именно коммандера Андерсона, но факт был налицо. С Майклом все было ясно, а вот понять Шона было куда труднее. Он явно знал, что делал, и он же потом пошел на попятный. И Моррис сильно сомневался, что коммандер позволит ему узнать, что творится под его броней. Но трудные задачи всегда привлекали Морриса-ученого.

Майкл зарыл голову в подушку и глубоко вдохнул запах Шона. Он должен был возненавидеть этот запах. Должен был возненавидеть коммандера Чарльза Шона Андерсона всей своей душой. Но он не мог. Сегодня день, проведенный рядом с ним, был агонией, но Майкл знал, что когда Шон навсегда уйдет из его жизни, агония будет не меньшей.

Он не заметил, как вошел Моррис, и осознал присутствие доктора только тогда, когда тот тихо позвал:

- Мистер Вайсмен.

Майкл поднял голову и спросил:

- Док, зачем вы сделали сердце, которое болит? – мальчик рукой вытер катящиеся по щекам слезы и добавил. – И глаза, которые плачут.

Моррис не ответил. Он опустился в кресло, и в спальне повисла тишина. Наконец, доктор прервал молчание.

- Вы любите его, - бесстрастно сказал он, как бы констатируя научный факт.

Майкл горько рассмеялся и перекатился на спину.

- Смешно, да? Я целый год долбил вам мозги, что люблю Лизу, а теперь я даже не вспоминаю о ней. Вместо этого я влюбился в человека, для которого я просто объект исполнения приказа. Даже не субъект, нет, просто бездушный предмет.

- Коммандер всегда с повышенной серьезностью относился к своим приказам, - заметил Моррис. – Он не отступил от них под угрозой расстрела в Алькатрасе.

- Замечательно, - ответил Майкл. – Вы только что лишили меня всякой надежды на то, что до него возможно достучаться.

Моррис промолчал. Ему действительно было нечего сказать. Поднявшись с кресла, он попрощался:

- Спокойной ночи, мистер Вайсмен.

-/-

Шон метался по предоставленной ему квартире, насколько было возможно метаться при его простреленной ноге. Стук в дверь заставил его замереть на месте, и в который раз Шон почувствовал себя беззащитным – он не мог носить свою верную "Беретту", пока был на сильном обезболивающем. Подойдя сбоку к двери, он спросил:

- Кто?

- Доктор Моррис, - раздалось в ответ.

Удивленно вскинув брови, Шон открыл дверь и отступил, пропуская доктора.

- Добрый вечер, коммандер, - поздоровался Моррис.

Сунув руку в карман, доктор вытащил бумажник, достал 60 долларов и протянул их Андерсону.

- Что это? – спросил Шон.

- Карточный долг, - бесстрастно ответил Моррис.

Шон проигнорировал деньги. Он тяжело опустился на кровать и нервно провел рукой по волосам, пальцы растрепали и без того торчащие пряди.

- Вы смотрели пленки, - понял он.

Моррис не стал отрицать. Сунув деньги назад в карман, он сел напротив Шона.

- Да. И мне бы хотелось получить некоторые объяснения.

Шон резко вскочил, зашипев при этом от боли, и продолжил свои метания.

- Я не должен никому ничего объяснять, - бросив на Морриса ледяной взгляд, заявил он.

- Мистер Вайсмен находится на моем попечении. Строго говоря, он доверенная мне правительственная собственность, и сейчас эта собственность находится в не совсем устраивающей меня форме.

- Да пошли вы к черту! – сорвался Шон. – Как, вашу мать, вы можете так говорить? Майкл живой человек, никакая нахрен не собственность, он человек, вам ясно? Вы заперли его в этом склепе, где любой с ума сойти может, лишили его всего, обращаетесь как с вещью...

Моррис, внешне сохраняя на лице бесстрастную маску, про себя довольно улыбнулся. Реакция Шона радовала. Но нужно было продолжать начатое, и доктор прервал тираду коммандера:

- А вы?

Шон резко повернулся к Моррису, его зеленые глаза угрожающе сузились:

- Что я?

- Как вы обращаетесь с ним? Приласкали, а потом дали пинка под зад?

Шон смертельно побледнел, его пальцы сжались в кулаки, и на мгновение Моррису показалось, что коммандер ударит его. Затем в Шоне что-то надломилось, и он рухнул на кровать. Зарыв лицо в ладони, он заговорил настолько тихо, что Моррис едва мог разобрать слова:

- Какое право я имею лезть в его жизнь? Он и так страдал больше, чем позволено человеку, а во что его жизнь превратится со мной? Вам приходилось сообщать кому-то о гибели близкого человека, док? Смотреть, как горе сокрушает самый сильный дух? Стоять на военных похоронах в стороне, а потом даже не иметь право забрать себе чертов флаг? Как я могу обречь на это Майкла? Не говоря уже о том, что как я могу его обречь на жизнь с развалиной, физической и эмоциональной.

- Вы можете уйти из SEAL, - предложил Моррис.

Шон поднял голову и ошеломленно уставился на него.

- Я знаю вас, Шон, - продолжил Моррис. – Вы не сможете сидеть в штабе. Вы сделаете все, чтобы пройти физические и психологические тесты, чтобы вернуться на службу, и рано или поздно погубите сами себя. Потому что глубоко внутри вы не готовы, Алькатрас всегда будет преследовать вас. Но вы можете сделать временный перевод в этот проект постоянным. Мистеру Вайсмену нужен человек, который постоянно контролировал бы его. Это даст вам возможность оставаться полевым офицером и не рисковать ежедневно своей жизнью. И...

Моррис не договорил.

- Подумайте об этом, - сказа он, поднимаясь.

Шон не слышал, как он ушел. После ранения он знал, что ему будет очень тяжело вернуться на службу, осознавал висящую над ним угрозу демобилизации, но он никогда серьезно не думал покинуть SEAL, он собирался бороться до последнего, чтобы вернуться на свое место. Он служил в SEAL почти 20 лет, почти половину жизни. Мог ли он отдать это все? Отдать ради... Ради того, чтобы больше никогда не быть одиноким .

13.

Ровно в 6:00 доктор Моррис вошел в квартиру на 63-й и Мэдисон и увидел совсем неожиданную картину. Майкл Вайсмен висел вниз головой на перекладине и качал пресс, его тело ритмично сгибалось в талии, поднимая торс вверх. Разогнувшись в очередной раз, Майкл заметил Морриса и весело поприветствовал его:

- Привет, док! Как насчет завтрака? Я уже полчаса нагуливаю себе аппетит, сейчас я съел бы даже ваши проросшие корешки.

Брови доктора удивленно взметнулись.

- Что-то произошло, мистер Вайсмен? – осведомился он.

- Нет. Ничего. Ничего абсолютно, - заверил его Майкл.

Молодой человек спрыгнул с перекладины и вытер потное лицо подолом майки. Затем добавил:

- А если вы имеете ввиду вчерашнее, то я хорошо подумал и пришел к выводу, что все это не стоит выеденного яйца. Кстати, насчет яиц. Когда я получу яичницу на завтрак?

Беспечный тон не обманул доктора. Темные круги под тусклыми голубыми глазами и осунувшееся лицо говорили о бессонной ночи, а беспокойная активность – о нервном напряжении. Моррис тяжело вздохнул. Немудрено, что ему не удалось постичь тайны человеческого мозга. Он был просто непостижим.

-/-

В обычное время к подъезду подъехал лимузин, и Майкл с доктором вышли из квартиры. Открыв дверцу, Майкл улыбнулся сидящему в машине коммандеру так, как улыбнулся бы любому встреченному на улице человеку погожим утром, отправляясь на прогулку.

- Доброе утро, - поздоровался он и плюхнулся на сидение.

Шон не ответил. Всю ночь он провел в размышлениях, но так и не пришел ни к какому решению, только разбередил все свои раны, и сейчас жизнерадостная веселость Майкла выбила его из колеи. Всю дорогу Майкл сыпал шуточками, комментировал увиденное на улице и жаловался на бессердечного Морриса, лишающего его настоящего завтрака. Доктор, на этот раз также поехавший с ними на занятие, сохранял полную невозмутимость. Шон же с каждой минутой хмурился все сильнее, и в конце концов Моррису показалось, что он дошел до точки, когда был готов кинуться на Майкла и силой заткнуть ему рот.

Только на середине дороги Майклу дошло, куда они едут.

- Эй, а почему мы едем на стрельбище? А как же крысиные норы? Мне только начало нравиться играть в человека-невидимку.

- Потому что я приказал, - прошипел Шон.

- Коммандер, вам пора расширить свой лексикон, - демонстративно вздохнул Майкл. – В английском языке существует намного больше слов, чем "приказ".

Коммандер сжал челюсти так, что заскрипели зубы.

Прибыв на стрельбище, Шон ледяным тоном приказал Майклу вытащить из багажника сумку. Когда молодой человек повиновался, Шон принялся вытаскивать из нее автоматы и раскладывать на столе, затем стал осматривать оружие и готовить его к бою. Глядя на каменное лицо коммандера и резкие движения рук, Майкл засомневался, а не перестарался ли он в демонстрации беспечности. Шон выглядел так, что с легкостью мог пристрелить его. Взяв один из автоматов, Шон показал его Майклу и сухим деловым тоном начал инструктаж:

- Пистолет-пулемет Heckler & Koch MP5A3/A5. Старая модель, но исключительно надежная, часто используется в контртеррористических операциях. Спусковой механизм имеет четыре положения, автоматика действует по принципу полусвободного затвора, стрельба ведется с закрытого затвора...

Майкл терпеливо выслушал поток терминов, затем взял пистолет-пулемет и по команде Шона выпустил длинную очередь по мишени.

- Отставить! Короткими очередями! – выкрикнул Шон. – Беречь патроны! Огонь!

- А чтоб тебя, - пробормотал Майкл себе под нос и открыл огонь.

Когда, наконец, коммандер остался доволен стрельбой, забрал НК и взял следующее оружие, в голове Майкла мелькнула мысль, что уже больше недели они каждый день проводили на стрельбище, и каждый день с новым оружием. И Шон до мельчайших деталей знал каждый образец. Казалось, коммандер может стрелять со всего, что угодно, от дамских револьверов до "Стингеров". "Я бы не стал впихивать тебе страховку", - подумал Майкл.

Моррис с интересом наблюдал за учениями, но его отвлек звонок сотового. Отойдя в сторону, он выслушал собеседника, и по ходу разговора его лицо мрачнело. Сказав пару фраз и уточнив детали, он закончил разговор и вернулся к занятым очередным образцом подопечным.

- Боюсь, господа, на сегодня придется прекратить. Родине требуется служба мистера Вайсмена.

- А, черт, - вздохнул Майкл. – И что на этот раз? Очередные жуки, то есть пчелы? Или отравленные яйца?

- Нет, - покачал головой Моррис. – На этот раз опять секретная информация в личном сейфе.

- Господи, они что, все помешаны на коллекционировании государственных тайн у себя под подушкой? – вздохнул Майкл. – И, док, я бы посоветовал вам сначала убедиться, что эту информацию стоит доставать.

- Не беспокойтесь, мистер Вайсмен, на этот раз это не личное одолжение. Давайте вернемся в квартиру. Коммандер, я прошу вас присоединиться, нам понадобится ваша помощь.

-/-

В квартире на 63-й и Мэдисон Моррис кратко обрисовал ситуацию:

- Пентагон подозревает одного из адмиралов Navy в сокрытии информации государственной важности. Они не могут послать своего человека, опасаясь утечки, кто-то может предупредить адмирала. Поэтому привлекли нас. Нужно пробраться в кабинет в его доме и проверить сейф.

- Опять лезть ночью по стене? – спросил Майкл.

- Ни в коем случае, - покачал головой доктор. – Незаконное проникновение в особняк даст адмиралу лазейку, чтобы добиться снятия с него всех обвинений, если дело дойдет до суда. Но никто не может обвинить гостя адмирала, что он заблудился в доме, ища, скажем, ванную комнату, и вместо нее попал в кабинет. И, конечно, сразу же вышел. Для нас важно получить подтверждение, что компромат существует, а потом дело перейдет в руки соответствующий органов.

- Я понял вас, док, - кивнул головой Майкл. – Но есть маленькое но. С какой стати адмиралу приглашать нас в гости?

- Нас – ни с какой, - ответил Моррис и повернулся к Шону. – А вот у коммандера есть очень уважительный повод, чтобы попросить аудиенции у адмирала. И никому не будет дела, что коммандера будет сопровождать скромный молодой человек.

- Кто этот адмирал? – спросил Шон.

Моррис назвал фамилию. Брови Шона взметнулись.

- Который обещает после выборов создать благотворительный фонд для вдов и сирот погибших моряков? Я на месте правительства лучше бы отдал эти деньги Хаммелу.

- Не могу не согласиться с вами, коммандер, - кивнул головой Моррис.

- Значит, вы хотите, чтобы я встретился с адмиралом и предложил свою помощь в создании фонда, и пока я буду отвлекать его, Майкл выполнит свое задание?

- Именно, - подтвердил доктор.

- Окей, - согласился Шон.

14.

Моррису не составило никакого труда договориться о встрече адмирала с коммандером Андерсоном. Лидер команды захвата SEAL занимал достаточно высокое социальное положение в военных кругах, хотя Шону была глубоко противна вся эта мишура, и он только при крайней необходимости посещал светские приемы и рауты. В точно назначенный час Шон появился в квартире на 63-й и Мэдисон. Когда Майкл увидел коммандера, одетого в парадную форму, его сердце пропустило удар. Эта форма, казалось, была создана для коммандера, она идеально подчеркивала его широкие плечи, стройные бедра и сумасшедше длинные ноги. Темно-синий цвет формы гармонировал со светлыми волосами и бледной кожей, золотые эмблема – орел, держащий трезубец – и нашивки на рукавах соперничали блеском с зелеными глазами.

- Неплохо выглядишь, - сказал Майкл, стараясь, чтобы его хрипловатый голос звучал как можно беспечнее.

- Ты тоже, - парировал Шон.

Майкл выглядел более чем неплохо. На нем был дорогой серый костюм и галстук на несколько тонов темнее, голубая рубашка подчеркивала необычный цвет глаз. Костюм скрывал сильные мускулы тренированного тела, и Майкл с его тонкой фигурой, юным озорным лицом и непокорными каштановыми волосами выглядел совсем мальчишкой.

- На такого молокососа точно никто не обратит внимание, - заметил Шон.

Майкл вспыхнул и парировал:

- Заткнулись бы вы, коммандер, пока я вам не врезал.

Доктор Моррис прервал зарождающуюся перепалку.

- Такси прибыло, господа. Удачи.

-/-

Шон сидел в роскошной гостиной и слушал самовлюбленне разглагольствования метящего в политики адмирала, стараясь сохранять если не восторженное, то, по крайней мере, бесстрастное выражение лица. Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как Майкл попросил разрешения воспользоваться удобствами, и Шона снедало беспокойство. Все инстинкты коммандера били тревогу, его развитая годами интуиция кричала о ловушке. Они попали в ловушку, он был почти уверен в этом. Потом он будет разбираться, кто это ловушку подстроил, сейчас он должен найти Майкла и вытащить их отсюда. В следующую секунду Шон понял, что первый пункт его программы выполнен. И не так, как ему хотелось бы.

Адъютант адмирала появился в дверях, таща Майкла, руки которого были связаны за спиной. От резкого толчка в спину мальчик потерял равновесие и рухнул посреди комнаты на ковер. Шон быстро окинул его взглядом и слегка успокоился. Майкл явно играл, он мог с легкостью освободиться, но пока не раскрывал себя.

- Так-так-так, - протянул адмирал, с довольным видом потирая руки. – Мои хорошие друзья в Пентагоне предупредили меня, что кое-кто начал на меня охоту и собирается привлечь спецслужбы, но я даже подумать не мог, что они задействуют SEAL. Вы застали меня врасплох, коммандер Андерсон… но не настолько, чтобы я не поставил своего адъютанта наблюдать за кабинетом.

- Мальчишка рылся в ваших бумагах, сэр, когда я схватил его, - доложил адъютант. – Он отказался сообщить, кто послал его. Да и судя по его виду, сэр, осмелюсь предположить, что вряд ли он знает. Кто станет доверять такому сосунку?

- Возможно, - согласился адмирал. – Но вот коммандер знает наверняка, не так ли?

Шон внешне сохранял ледяное спокойствие, но внутри шла бешенная работа мысли.

- На кого вы работаете, коммандер? – потребовал ответа адмирал.

- На страну, которую я поклялся защищать. В отличие от вас, - ответил Шон.

- И хотите стать героем своей страны? Я могу помочь вам в этом. Адъютант.

Тот вытащил из кобуры пистолет и направил его на Шона.

- Что вы предпочтете, коммандер? – спросил адмирал. – Раздробленную коленную чашечку или локтевой сустав? Будьте уверены, мой адъютант исключительный стрелок.

- Пошел к черту, - выплюнул Шон.

- Неправильный ответ. Адъютант…

Майкл увидел, как напрягся лежащий на курке палец адъютанта, секунда оставалась до выстрела, который разнесет Шону колено.

- НЕЕЕЕТТТТ! – закричал он и со всей вложенной в него скоростью вскочил с пола, одним плавным движением разорвал связывающие запястье веревки и бросился на адъютанта. В последнюю миллисекунду он схватил руку адъютанта и направил дуло пистолета себе в живот. Пуля вонзилась в его плоть, разрывая ее, брызги крови разлетелись по комнате. Конвульсивно адъютант нажимал на курок снова и снова, но Майкл продолжали мертвой хваткой удерживать его руку, и тело мальчика принимало пулю за пулей. Адмирал обезумевшими глазами смотрел на разыгравшуюся перед ним сцену, его мозг отказывался воспринимать увиденное.

Шон оцепенел от ужаса, когда Майкл принял на себя выстрел, но железным усилием воли заставил себя действовать. Он бросился на адъютанта, оттащил его от Майкла, выхватил пистолет и четким профессиональным движением послал адъютанта в глубокий нокаут. Затем повернулся к Майклу – как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить на руки его обессилевшее тело. Майкл поднял ярко-голубые глаза и улыбнулся Шону своей задорной мальчишеской улыбкой.

- Неплохо, а? – прохрипел он и потерял сознание.

В холле послышался топот ног, и в гостиную ворвались люди Морриса, следившие за домом. Шон не обращал на них внимания, он стащил с себя китель и со всей силы прижимал его к изрешеченному пулями животу Майкла, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Рядом появился доктор Моррис, который приказал двоим санитарам:

- На носилки его. Быстро в операционную.

Шон отодвинулся, давая им пространство, и когда Майкла уложили на носилки и понесли к выходу, где уже ожидала машина, Шон поспешил за ними.

15.

Майкл проснулся в своей кровати с ощущением, что что-то не так. Спальня была ярко освещена. Открыв глаза, он повернул голову и посмотрел на стоящие на столике часы. 3:15 ночи.

- Почему они не отключили свет? – удивился Майкл.

- И это все, что тебя волнует? – раздалось в ответ.

Майкл резко повернул голову и увидел сидящего в кресле Шона. Коммандер выглядел ужасно. Волосы были растрепаны, галстук ослаблен, когда-то безупречно белая рубашка была измята и покрыта пятнами крови.

- Шон? Ты в порядке? – в тревоге спросил Майкл.

- Да, - кивнул головой тот. – Это твоя кровь.

- Моя? – удивился Майкл, и тут же вспомнил, что произошло.

Приподняв голову, он посмотрел вниз на свое тело. Его торс был обнажен, и на живот был наклеен большой кусок пластыря, закрывающий место, куда вошли пули.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Шон.

Майкл закрыл глаза и постарался проанализировать свои ощущения.

- Странно, - наконец признался он. – Там внутри все зудит, и немного щекотно.

- Док вынул пули и скрепил то, что было разорвано. Он сказал, что ты будешь чувствовать слабость неделю, но все заживет без следа, - объяснил Шон.

- Значит, у вас выдалась неделя отпуска, коммандер, - попытался пошутить Майкл.

Шон оставался серьезным. Он в упор смотрел на Майкла, зеленые глаза, казалось, прожигали мальчика насквозь.

- Зачем ты это сделал, Майкл? – тихо спросил Шон.

Майкл вздохнул и объяснил:

- Я знал, что пули не причинят мне вреда. Но док говорил, что вы не можете позволить себе потерять ни одной капли крови.

- И это все? – не успокоился Шон.

Майкл почувствовал, как в нем закипает злость. Он слишком устал, слишком выбит из колеи, чтобы еще играть в игры коммандера Андерсона. Да еще под этим пронизывающим зеленым взглядом. Оттолкнувшись от матраса, он сел на кровати и вернул взгляд, его голубые глаза пылали огнем.

- А что вы хотите услышать, коммандер? – набросился он. – Что я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда, отдал тебе душу и тело, а ты выбросил это, как содержимое мешка для мусора, в котором я рано или поздно окажусь? И что я все равно продолжаю любить тебя, и я не мог допустить, чтобы тебя убили у меня на глазах?

Каждое слово вонзалось в Шона, как пуля, и причиняло куда большую боль, но он не отвел взгляд, продолжая смотреть прямо в сапфировые глубины.

- Я хотел спасти тебя, Майкл. Поэтому я вел себя так, - признался Шон.

Это только усилило злость Майкла.

- А что, если я не хочу быть спасенным? Почему ты не предоставишь мне самому решать, что делать? Почему ты все время пытаешься командовать всем?

- Потому что я люблю тебя, Майкл, - просто сказал Шон. – И мне невыносима мысль, что я причиню тебе боль. Что я уже причиняю тебе боль. Но когда сегодня я думал, что ты умираешь у меня на руках, я понял, что не смогу жить без тебя.

Это признание ошеломило Майкла. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, потом похлопал рукой по матрасу рядом с собой и позвал:

- Шон. Иди сюда.

Коммандер повиновался и сел рядом с Майклом на кровати. Майкл протянул руку и коснулся лица Шона, его тонкие пальцы скользили по точеным чертам, изучая их, голубые глаза не отрывались от зеленых.

- Тебе нужно прекратить вести себя как коммандер, - хрипло прошептал Майкл. – Иногда нужно уметь сдаваться.

Шон кивнул.

- Я постараюсь, - пообещал он. – Тем более что я принял решение навсегда перейти из SEAL в проект Морриса. К тебе.

- Правда? – улыбнувшись, спросил Майкл, приближая свои губы к губам Шона.

- Правда, - выдохнул Шон.

Майкл преодолел разделяющие их миллиметры и прижался к губам, которые манили его с первого взгляда. И не смог сдержать возглас удивления. Губы, которые казались твердыми, как все жесткое тело коммандера, оказались мягкими, податливыми и сладкими. Майкл провел языком по пухлой нижней губе, и Шон приоткрыл рот, углубляя их поцелуй. Руки Шона скользили по шелковистой коже Майкла, лаская его плечи, зарываясь в волосы, прижимая к себе податливое тело. Немеющие от захлестнувшей страсти пальцы Майкла пытались справиться с пуговицами рубашки, но затем он просто рванул тонкую ткань, обнажая грудь Шона. Они повалились на кровать, не размыкая губ, не разрывая объятий, продолжая целовать и ласкать друг друга. Губы Майкла оставили пьянящий рот и заскользили вдоль сильного подбородка к разорванной мочке уха. Нежно прикусив ее губами, Майкл прошептал:

- Сдаешься, коммандер?

- Сдаюсь, - ответил Шон.


End file.
